Kitty Cat Rental Room
by DiscombobulatedCanadian
Summary: Heracles never anticipated that living with nearly 15 cats would increase his living expenses and now with no other option he is faced with having to find a roommate or becoming homeless and picking dumpsters with all 15 cats. Rated M for later ch. ;D
1. The Beginning of Something New

AUTHORS NOTE: **I'm so sorry guys! To those of you reading Everland I mean, 'cause I'm working on it, honestly, but I've had the biggest writers block for like two months and I'm still figuring out which way to go =_=, I apologize for that. But yeah, I wrote this hoping I could free up some space in my mind and allow myself to feel refreshed and giddy for when I start working on Everland Ch. 2, which is, like, later today XD **

**But yeah, now for this story: I was just watching a movie online and the idea came to me, though the idea isn't even remotely close to the movie plot :p. This is kind of like a trial chapter, a prologue that determines whether or not I will work on this along with Everland. It's featuring Greece and Japan, eh :3 I like them … geez that sounds creepy. Anywho~ please enjoy, if it's good enough I'll continue. **

**COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED, EH! **

"Cheaper … to get a roommate?" Heracles mimicked circumspectly. The idea wasn't all that appealing to him. He liked being alone with his cats. And the idea of sharing the space with him, the felines and some stranger didn't make him particularly comfortable. In fact, it put his stomach in knots. "No … I'd rather not, Sadik."

The Turkish man looked genuinely annoyed. It piqued him that they were even friends. He took a shaky breath to pull away from the magnetizing urge to deck Heracles right on the cheek and narrowed his eyes. "You'll be homeless if you don't – you know you can't afford your living expenses with those _creatures_ polluting your space."

"_Cats_! They're _cats_! And they don't like other people," Heracles enunciated firmly to the other.

"Well _fine_, do it your way! But it's either one of two options: A) dump the creatures–"

"_Cats_," Heracles hissed.

Sadik rolled his eyes, at the moment he really couldn't care less. Cats, dogs, goats – all the same. He continued likewise. "B) Get a roommate. Now you do one of two or you live out the rest of your life picking city dumpsters with those _cats_ of yours."

For Heracles limited range of emotions he sure did look stuck. Sadik sighed. Sometimes he worried for the man. If Heracles didn't have Sadik he'd have no one – besides those creatures that is. He'd be intensely helpless and stupidly ignorant if Sadik, the one man in the world that was nice enough to put up with him, hadn't come to the rescue. The most ironic thing about their relationship was that he didn't even like him. Hell, the feelings were mutual for both parties. But, as sad as it was, they only had each other to console in.

"Heracles you have to do something …"

"But the cats–"

"They'll get used to another tenant. C'mon, Heracles, don't let me have to pity you!"

"I'm not sure, though," Heracles began. He was very tentative about letting others into his space. "What if the person doesn't like the cats?" He cocked his head to the side.

Sadik balled his fists tight and let out a frustrated grunt. "Hold. Interviews."

Hercules scratched his head. "Interviews?"

"Yes, like job interviews. Ask questions. Make flyers. Put ads in the local paper. Grab attention and set up interviews for the perfect roommate." Heracles opened his mouth to speak. Sadik shut him up to fill in the details. "Leave your number, describe the apartment, your age, name, sex, information on the personality traits you'd prefer, leave your e-mail and _for God sakes_! Mention the cats, Heracles! How many do you have anyways?" Heracles opened his mouth again. Sadik put his hand up. "Don't tell me! You have to put it on the flyer, understand? When you're describing the details about the apartment that is one flaw you _cannot_ miss out on."

Heracles stared, his face devoid of contemplation. "I'm … going to need help."

Out of air to sigh, Sadik simply nodded in defeat. "I'll help."

"Thank you, Sadik."

"Don't mention it. Seriously. After this, when you make a real friend, we can part ways and live our lives separately and peacefully," Sadik said more to himself than Heracles. He stood up from the bench and started back for the apartment. "It was nice talking to you," he lied.

"Yeah …."

The Turkish man turned on his heels. "I have to go to work now so tomorrow afternoon we can work on it."

"Yeah …."

Sadik frowned. "You look tired. Get some rest."

"Yeah …."

The edges of Sadik's mouth tightened severely. He reminded himself it wasn't worth it and left without a word.

_*MEOW~ TRANSITION*_

"… I do not understand … you are kicking me out?" Kiku squirmed. Suddenly, he wanted to be back in Japan. He didn't want to be a transfer student in America anymore. Not if things like this happened. Where people who told you you could trust them suddenly abandoned you.

Yong Soo smiled at him apologetically; the strange face in his protruding strand of crooked hair did the same. "Listen, Kiku, my buddy, my pal, saranghaeyo, honestly, but you're not all that fun! You just sit and study with nothing more than a sullen face and monotonous voice! Always answering 'gomen, I cannot go' or 'gomen, I must study' or 'you should focus on your studies'! You need to loosen up but … it's too late now. You see, my dear cousin Yao is visiting –"

Kiku was panicking. No … no this could not be happening now of all times! It was drawing close to the date when he was supposed to help with the development of a new video game at the university! And Yong Soo was supposed to be his best American friend! He was one of his only American friends … but it wasn't all that bad, Kiku figured. Maybe Alfred and his brother would lend him a bed for a few weeks, until he could find someplace to live. Maybe. Hopefully.

When Kiku flashed back into reality Yong Soo was snapping his fingers adamantly right in front of his face. "Attention, _attention_! Is a Kiku Honda present in his body?" He called.

Kiku lunged at him, clutching desperately at the other man's collar. "Please do not kick me out! N-n-n-not yet! Let me find someplace to stay!"

Kiku felt a pair of hand clasp onto his chest and grope him. He jumped back, his dark eyes jutting over to the limbs that when followed led back to Yong Soo. He was grinning, his aura reeking of carefree mindsets and partying. "I'm sorry, you were just too cute! I needed to claim your breasts! Oh, Kiku, I'm not kicking you out now~! Yao will be here in a few days but maybe …." Yong Soo took Kiku by the wrist and pulled him close, "I could extend that by a few more days if we–"

Kiku scurried back. "G-g-g-g-g-gomen, I must study."

Making haste, the Japanese man got to his feet and bolted to his room. Once he shut the door Kiku walked over to his desk and flicked on the table lamp. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his sketch book. Opening it to a blank page, he reached over for his charcoal pencil and started sketching.

It was a simple cartoon; a tiny, innocent high school girl walking home only to be preyed upon by a lurking shadow wanting to get her 'goodies' – as Yong Soo would have put it. Then he sketched Shiro. His tiny puppy, unfortunately he had to leave the dog in Japan.

"What time is it?" Kiku asked the open air as he closed the book. He tapped the screen on his cell phone and shrieked. "11:36? I should have been in bed an hour ago!"

He decided that he would speak to Alfred and his brother tomorrow after his classes. They were usually home by then so there shouldn't be any sort of problem. He yawned. They both seemed to like him enough, and Kiku had never seen anyone use their guestroom. Cuddling deeper into the sheets, Kiku sighed. _Things are so complicated in America … I miss Japan._

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

**Translation(s)!**

**Saranghaeyo – Korean for 'I love you' **

**Gomen – Japanese for 'Sorry' **


	2. Tragedies Runnin' Amuck

Sadik stood outside the apartment door, his arm felt stiff.

"Knock dammit! Just knock on the damn door and go in there … you can do it! It's only a few hours, just put up with him until then. You can do that, can't you? You're being a wimp," he mumbled to himself.

He reached his hand closer, still feeling that irksome urge to turn around and walk into his own apartment. Yes, he lived directly across from Heracles. No, he did not like it. They were both (un)fortunate enough to meet each other that way.

_Sadik looked at his watch for the thirteenth time that morning. He was still waiting on that phone call from work – it was supposed to arrive an hour ago! He needed to take the day off to babysit a stupid, hot-headed, crybaby for a friend. If Sadik didn't get the call then things obviously weren't going to happen his way. He'd have to bring the brat with him. Don't get him wrong, he loved children, they were so cute! And really fun to play with! But this boy … _ugh_._

_The phone rang. _

_Sadik jumped at it with outrageous dexterity. He snatched it and answered quickly. "Hello?"_

"_Sadik, this is your boss." Sadik smiled. "I'm really sorry but Lars isn't feeling well. You're going to have to come in today." And the smile fell._

_WTF? "But, sir! I have to babysit for a friend and—" _

"_All the better~! I love kids! Bring the child here!" The voice on the other end chirped. _

_Sadik let out a shuddering sigh. "… yes, sir … I'll be there in thirty minutes, sir."_

"_Good! See you then and thank you for understanding!" _

_The line went dead and Sadik slammed the phone down on the receiver. "DAMMIT!" _

_He stomped over to the front door of his apartment and shoved his feet into his sandals. With more force than he'd intended, Sadik whipped the door open and it slammed against the wall with a _boom_!_

"_Huh …?" he heard a voice yawn in front of him. _

_There was a guy sleeping in the hallway. His head was leaning against a stack of boxes. At first he thought nothing of it … well other than the fact he was sleeping outside, but other than that he just passed him off as a new neighbour – he even tried to make friends later that day; and it worked. But that was when he made, what he would proclaim, the biggest mistake of his life. _

_Every second of the day, that same guy, who he found to be named Heracles, was at his door. If it wasn't one thing it was another. The frequency of his visits became so troublesome that Sadik gave him a key. And that was his second mistake. Arriving home from work, tired and ready to curl up in bed with a nice bowl of Lucky Charms and the TV remote, he'd find Heracles sleeping on his couch, with _his_ cereal. So, angrily, he suggested, "if you're so lonely why don't you just get a cat!" Mistake number three. _

_First there was one cat. Then another. And another. And then another_. _And the felines just kept coming. So one night, when Heracles ran out of food he crossed the hall and knocked on Sadik's door. He asked, "Can I please borrow some money?"_

"_For what?"_

"_There's nothing left for the cats to eat – they'll get hungry soon."_

_Sadik snorted. "So throw them into the trash and let them salvage there."_

_Mistake number four. Heracles glared at him and walked away. So signifying the beginning of their hate-need relationship. _

And back to the present, where Sadik stood with wooden limbs trying to knock on Heracles's door so he could help him try and make a real friend. So that way he wouldn't need him anymore. To his own dismay, Sadik couldn't imagine a Heracles-free life. His arm fell. They'd been together so many months … living without him "_is a blessing_" Sadik reminded himself and demanded his fist to knock. So he knocked. And the door opened.

Heracles, looking tired as usual, answered. "Sadik … you actually came." He sounded a bit surprised.

"Well my shift ended early and I told you I would help, didn't I? How's everything going with the flyers?" Sadik didn't wait for the invitation to go in and pushed past Heracles, nearly stepping on the tail of a wandering kitten in the process.

Heracles shut the door and followed behind him. The tabby cat kitten pranced idly behind Heracles. "Is she new?" Sadik asked without turning around.

"No. _He _isn't new."

"Oh. The flyers are in the kitchen, doğru?"

"Yeah …."

"Okay then, lemme see 'em!" Sadik stopped short of the archway and let Heracles slip in front of him. The brown-haired man went over to a pile of papers that was resting on top of the counter. Nestled in the center of the pile was a small compilation of pink sheets. That's what Heracles reached for and when he pulled them out, all of the repressed agitation Sadik had successfully kept bottled up was let loose.

"What. The. FUDGE? I said to make _flyers_! Not Hello Kitty party invitations!"

The _flyers_ Heracles had made were a little more than childish, needless to say. Each one was made of bubble-gum pink construction paper and was cut into the shape of a cat sitting upright. The things Sadik had told him to write were there but each and every 'i' or 'o' or '0' or 'j' or just any letter or number that required a curve or dot was made to look like a cat! With pointed ears and, in some cases, a tail! And the stickers! It was like a Hello Kitty bomb went off all over the sheets.

"They are flyers, I worked really hard on them and I did what you said."

"That's not what I said! I didn't say to make party invitations for an all-you-can-enjoy feline hootenanny! I said to make an ad for a roommate!"

"That's exactly what I did!" Heracles retorted, a bit annoyed at how rude Sadik was being.

"WELL DO THEM AGAIN!"

"Bu-"

Sadik rubbed at his temples. "No … this time I'm doing them with you. I'm going to go and get my laptop, stay here."

0oo0=(Y)=0oo0

Kiku wrung at his hands nervously. He was supposed to be working on the character designs but he couldn't focus. He was being kicked out of his home – he was going to be a homeless Japanese man in America! His mother and father would not have expected this from him, especially with all the money they gave him. But he spent most of it on favours that Yong-Soo asked of him, and his job didn't pay well _at all_! He was practically broke!

That was why he was going to ask Alfred if he could stay with him. From what it appeared, Alfred was a _nice_ friend and he wouldn't charge him too much for living expenses. He just didn't want to have to think about it anymore. So Kiku shut his sketch book and headed for the fountain, where Alfred agreed to meet him that evening.

When Kiku arrived at the fountain Alfred wasn't there. Though he was very fond of the American, he wasn't surprised. Jones-chan never was good with time management.

Another hour passed … Kiku sighed. He took out his cell phone and dialled Alfred's number. One dial tone and there was a loud greeting from the other end.

"YO!"

Kiku almost dropped the phone. He was so loud …. "A-Alfred-chan?"

"Kiku, dude, what'd I tell you about that _chan_ stuff? My name's Alfred, man!" Kiku could practically hear the pouty face Alfred was making.

"G-gomen!"

"'Go _men_'?" He'd misheard.

"It means sorry …."

"Ooooh! Well what's up, dude?"

Kiku tapped his foot. "Earlier today … when we were in the cafeteria … I- I was talking to you-"

"OH, SHIT, DUDE! I totally forgot! I'm so sorry! Are you at the fountain right now?"

"Hai."

"Uh … hello. But are you still at the fountain?" He'd misheard again.

"Yes."

"Shit … look I am sooo sorry, man. I'll be there A.S.A.P.!"

"A.S.A.P.?"

"As soon as possible! Okay, I'm on my way!" There was rustling on the other end and the call ended. Kiku stared at his cell phone for a while before shoving it back in his pocket and walking to the front entryway of the university. That way Alfred wouldn't have to go all the way to the fountain when he arrived.

Kiku was waiting for a good hour before Alfred showed up, his face looking apologetic and worried. He rolled down the passenger seat window and called for the Japanese man to get in. Kiku hoisted his bag over his shoulder and got in, a small smile of relief on his lips.

"Man, I am so fucking sorry!" Alfred said.

"No, it is fine. You were prioritized, people forget. Even I occasionally forget."

Alfred smiled at him, bright and hopeful. "So we're cool?"

Kiku returned the smile. "Hai, we are … cool."

Alfred plopped back in his seat and sighed, "good!" He reached over to the radio and cranked up the music full blast.

Kiku, glad with the way that things had turned out, never stopped smiling, shut the car door. "Is it okay if we stop by McDonald's? I'm sooo hungry!"

"It is fine." Kiku barely had his seatbelt pulled over his chest when the blond stomped on the gas and they were zooming down the street.

The scenery whizzed by, passing by in streaks of colours too quickly for Kiku to even understand what it was he was looking at! It was like a roller coaster ride with no guarantee that the passengers would make it to the end! It was his death! And somehow Alfred could stay in his seat bobbing his head to the beat of the music and smiling like this was a normal thing! He didn't get America, wasn't there supposed to be a police officer pulling them over by now? Or a concerned citizen calling 9-1-1? It was like that time in Italy ….

Despite himself, Kiku could not push down the lump in his throat. "Ah! A-Alfred, p-please slow down!" Kiku stammered. He _click_ed on his seatbelt faster than he knew he could and clutched the edges of the seat on either side of him.

Alfred took his eyes off the road and smirked. "C'mon, dude! This is the American way! It's all about the flow~! _Relax_!"

There was _nothing_ relaxing about this! And what _flow_? Water flowed! This car was death cruising! "But-" out of his parethial vision Kiku saw something. He turned his head to look forward and nearly crapped himself when he saw the giant tree they were speeding towards. "JONES-CHAN WATCH THE ROAD!"

Alfred looked back and screamed, "OH SHIT!" He swerved to the left just in time, making it back onto the road that neither of them had even noticed leaving and receiving a very heated series of honks in the process. They were a seconds away from making a collision with that oak back there! Kiku could swear by Buddha he saw his life flash before his eyes!

"Whew! Man that was so close! But never fear! I'd never crash! Heroes keep people safe!" Alfred laughed hysterically as he continued to drive wildly! He was truly feral!

"Alfred! Are you aware of how dangerous that was! I am begging you, slow dow-" And _CRASH!_

Before either of them could predict it Alfred ran straight into a guardrail. The front of the car slammed into the rail with so much force the back of the car bounced skyward and landed hard on the concrete. Kiku's eyes were wide. "I miss Japan, I miss Japan, I miss Japan, I miss Japan, I miss Japan, I miss Japan, I miss Japan, I miss Japan, I miss Japan, I miss Japan, I miss Japan, I miss Japan I miss Japan I miss Japan I miss Japan I miss Japan_, I miss Japan_, _I miss Japan_, _I miss Japan_, _I miss Japan_, _I miss Japan_," he chanted.

"Oh …" Alfred groaned. "Shit! My insurance is never going to cover this!"

-.-.-

Alfred shut his cellphone and turned to the Japanese man. "Look I am _so _totally sorry about this dude! Like, honestly, I didn't know this was going to happen," Alfred pouted.

"I would not expect you to have known," Kiku said making sure that everything in his bag was still there. It was. Kiku looked up at Alfred and gave the blond a small smile. "It is fine, really."

"Good! You're time in the US must be hectic!" Alfred scratched the back of his head and laughed. "I hope I'm not making it suck, Kiku. Well, whatever. Iggy should be here soon, he'll just drive us home."

"Could we not have gone with the towing truck?"

Alfred looked at him quizzically. "The tow truck …? Right … coulda done that, too! Oh well~! I like Iggy better than tow truckers anyways." When Alfred spoke about this Iggy his face seemed to light up in a way that Kiku could only dub as infatuation. Kind of a loving look that one expressed when speaking about their lover. Though Kiku had never had a lover he knew the look well, he'd seen couples in Japan wearing that same expression during the holidays. He often wondered how it felt to have a person that he could confide in and share moments that he couldn't with any other. But every time he actually let himself fantasize such things he got scared. Nowadays real love didn't exist. Maybe for a while he would feel that the person he fell for would be perfect but things would change, things would become problematic and stressful – he couldn't handle such an unsteady burden.

"Who is Iggy?" he heard himself ask.

Alfred cheeks tinged pink, his eyes shifting away from the other. "He's a super awesome guy and my boyfriend." The corners of his lips quirked upwards. Alfred quickly jumped out of his trance and his eyes snapped back to Kiku. "So, Kiku, what was it you wanted to ask me again?"

Oh! He'd forgotten! "Um, Gomen, Alfred-chan but … d-do you think I could … s-stay with you and your brother … for a while. I am being," – he cleared his throat – "e-evicted."

Alfred's face became sincere, he went to sit with Kiku and pat the smaller man's head. "Sure, dude! Ugh, that totally sucks. Well I'm sure Mattie wouldn't mind! In fact," Alfred tapped a finger to his chin and tilted his head back, after a few seconds of what looked like hard thought he looked back at Kiku and smiled one his big teeth baring smiles and said, "I don't think he minds anything! He's as quiet as a freaking mouse, dude! But sure, when do you wanna come over?"

"I am being kicked out tomorrow night …" Kiku admitted quietly.

"Then I'll pick you up tomorrow night … well, actually I guess Mattie will – heh heh – since I'm kind of officially out of a ride for a while."

Kiku felt a warmth in him he hadn't felt in a while whilst being in this country. "Arigato, Alfred-chan."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**OMG this was a late update. :( sorry guys. I was busy with exams and whatnot! But I got the chapter done, I was going to make it longer but then I'd be forcing myself to write and things would just turn out crappy. But, um … yeah. I've decided this story is definitely not going past 20 ch! So no worries!  
><strong>

**Lol I noticed while I was writing I used the word smile **_**a lot**_**. Smile, smiled, smiling xD and any other way of saying that someone was smiling. Anywho~ thank you for reading, eh! I really appreciate it!**

**Please review!**

_**Translations – **_

_**Doğru (Turkish) – Correct or Right  
><strong>_

_**Gomen (Japanese) – Sorry**_

_**Hai (Japanese) – Yes **_

_**Arigato (Japanese) – Thank you **_


	3. Out With The Old And In With The New

Sadik turned into the parking lot of the bus terminal and pulled over to the side. He put the car in park and looked at Heracles sceptically. He couldn't believe they were doing this _together_. But the quicker he could get Heracles out of his hair the better!

"Okay! Here ya go!" Sadik undid his seatbelt and reached over the seat to grab Heracles' backpack. He'd put the folder with all of _his_ flyers in it before they left Heracles' apartment. And unlike the flyers Heracles made, Sadik's were very professional, unfortunately, in his mind, his design was _tainted _with a personal touch, complimentary of Heracles – not that Sadik wanted to add it – he put it there so Heracles would just _shut the fuck up_ and let him do his work!

_"But I like cats …. I refuse to let you put _my_ name on it if there isn't at least 2 cats on that flyer!" Heracles made his point clear by slamming his finger down on the backspace key every time Sadik denied his requests. And with such stubborn persistence the young Greek got his way! _

"I don't want to go out there by myself." Heracles frowned and lightly pushed the bag away.

"Listen here, _car pussy_, I didn't ask you what you wanted. You have no choice but to go out there and put up the gosh-darn flyers unless you want all your _creatures_ to sit and starve on the cold, cold streets!"

Heracles' eyes widened, but he quickly wiped away his mask of shock and snatched the backpack. Eyes flat, he sent one last glance towards Sadik and exited the car. Sadik scowled and flopped back in chair. He eased the seat back and closed his eyes, he'd just let Heracles handle everything for the next little while. Until then, he needed a well-deserved nap.

* * *

><p>Heracles lazed over to a nearby bench and sat down. Sighing, he opened his bag and pulled out <em>his<em> flyers – the ones he made – the good ones. Sadik's were evil, a horrid representation of everything Heracles was!

So he tossed them.

Okay so … it was more like he walked to the balcony with Sadik's flyers and a lighter in hand and well … he lit those sons of bitches aflame and threw them over the edge.

Sadik's design was bland. White and red with a bunch of stars and crescent moons aligned in a most suspicious manor. Almost resembling the Turkish flag, but Sadik denied everything. And then he had the audacity to tell Heracles 'no' when he demanded cats, but that was okay, because he got his way when his index finger and the backspace key became best friends! Then again, now that he thought about it, it was pointless of him to even go to such lengths because he didn't even use Sadik's flyer.

Moving slowly he taped up about ten or fifteen sheets, occasionally handing a few to some curious strangers that glanced over his shoulder when he was working. By the time he was finished Heracles was proud of himself. He was on his way to completing the first step in his save-the-cats journey!

Before he went back to Sadik's car he put the rest of the flyers back in his backpack. The last thing he needed was angry confrontation.

Heracles knocked on the window of Sadik's car and watched the man stir as he roused. His sleepy eyes fell on Heracles and he closed his eyes again.

Annoyed, Heracles knocked harder. "Open the door, Sadik! You aren't funny!"

"I don't want what you're selling! Go away!" Sadik shouted, a smirk splayed across his not-so-nice lips.

"Sadik!"

Heracles saw Sadik grunt, or do something that made his stupid nostrils flare, and unlock the door. Heracles got in the car mutely and closed the door. He put his seatbelt on, backpack nestled between his legs.

"How many do we – you – have left?" Sadik asked him as he drove away from the curb.

Heracles didn't risk letting the other see his pink flyers in the bag and guestimated the amount he had. Something that made sense like … "42."

Sadik's face scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed. Without taking his eyes off the road he asked. "42? Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

Heracles let his head fall against the window, he was so sleepy.

"That doesn't make any sense …." there was something in his voice. Confusion? "I only printed 40. Heracles …."

Shit.

"Oh my god, Heracles! Let me see that bag!" Sadik swerved into a parking spot and stopped the car. He whipped his head towards Heracles and his hand suddenly went for the backpack at a breakneck speed. But Heracles was quicker, he wrapped his arms around the bag and held it there with the strength of … someone really strong. He was too tired to make any comparisons.

"Heracles let me see that damn bag!" Sadik tugged harder.

"Why?" Heracles tightened his grip.

"I didn't make 42 copies! You made like 100! Those aren't my flyers are they, Karpusi?" Tug.

"So what if they're not?" Tighten.

"Then I'll fucking kill you!" Tug.

"Let go of my bag!" Tighten.

"NO!" TUG.

"LET GO!" TIGHTEN!

"DAMMIT I SAID NO! YOU" – TUG! – "LET" – **TUG**! – "GO!" – _**TUG**_!

_**SNAP**_!

And then it was like one of those slow motion scenes in dramatic films. The backpack tore in half and at least fifty pink, cat-shaped papers gushed out and cascaded about them. The two sleeves of the folder that kept the flyers guarded before fell between them and as the papers descended all was quiet amongst the men. Too quiet. Heracles made eye contact with Sadik; he could honestly swear that the Turk's eyes disappeared beneath his brows.

A final drifting sheet landed on Sadik's head.

"I was only trying to help you. Because I thought, this _ass_ needs a good friend and I need him to get out of my life. My flyers were flawless and attractive, I even put on your cats, I did what was needed to keep you happy and keep myself satisfied. Yet that just wasn't enough for you, was it? You just have to ruin every. _Fucking. Thing. I. do. _Don't you? Is it never enough that I go out of my way, despite the fact that I kind of _hate you_? Is this fun to you? Is it amusing to just screw up everything? I don't even want to ask what you did with _my_ flyers – what'd you do with my flyers?"

"I set them on fire and tossed them over the balcony." Heracles swatted the pink, construction paper cat off of Sadik's head.

"You're an asshole. You know what? I don't even care. Just clean this up and let's get this shit over and done with so I can get you off my back and out of my life."

Heracles watched him. A question crossed his mind that made him hurt a little bit to think of the inevitable answer. "You hate me?"

Sadik puffed out his cheek. "Yes."

"Oh … okay." Heracles started picking up the papers on his side of the car. "How long?"

"Since the day I found you on _my _couch eating _my _cereal."

"Oh."

Heracles always knew that they weren't the best of friends and that Sadik wasn't all that fond of him but he didn't think he _hated_ him. Hate was such a strong word. It was just a step below loath.

The rest of their trip was silent, Sadik stopping at the busy parts of town and Heracles silently walking in and out of the car to post up flyers and move on to the next stop. He didn't want to talk to Sadik, he was upset. Because he didn't do anything wrong and it wasn't like Sadik ever told him to go away or stop doing stuff so how was he supposed to know he was being a nuisance? Whatever. He'd get a roommate and walk out of Sadik's life. Let Sadik be by himself. He'd just become a splitting image of that picture online … what was it? Oh right, Forever Alone.

* * *

><p>Sadik was feeling more and more guilty with every passing second. He was too harsh but once he finally got it out of his system it felt like a weight had been lifted … only to be replaced by a heavier one dubbed 'Douchebag'.<p>

He wanted to say something, make some sort of verbal exchange but he could tell by looking at Heracles that even if he said anything he would just be shunned.

When they got back to the apartment Heracles held his damaged bag and walked to the elevator, he pressed the button. Sadik, a few paces back, watched the elevator doors open and Heracles walk in. His fingers pushed at two buttons. One: his floor, two: door close. He didn't even glance at Sadik.

"Oi! Oi what are you doing?" Sadik made a break for it but was too late, the doors shut. He listened to the sound of it ascend and sighed. That stupid idiot.

When Sadik finally got to their floor he saw the Greek slumped down and sleeping with his head rested against the doorframe of his apartment. The stupid idiot forgot his house key in the car. Luckily Sadik noticed it on the passenger's seat and picked it up. But, see, this was exactly what he meant when he said that Heracles _needed _him. Situations like this were common for Heracles; it was amazing his parents ever let him out of the house.

Sadik crossed the hallway and stopped in front of snoozing man, he bent down and shook Heracles' shoulder gently. "C'mon, wake up."

Heracles awoke and yawned. "I forgot my keys again …" he stated.

"Naw, you left it in my car. Dumb idiot, I can't be saving you all the time."

Sadik fished the key from his pocket and put it in Heracles hand. "You really should get a keychain for it or something. What is this, your 10th key?"

"92nd," Heracles corrected. He got onto his feet and struggled to make his sleepy eyes focus so he could put the key in the hole.

Sadik grunted and took the key from the brown-haired man. He unlocked the door himself and opened it. "Get some sleep." He put the key back in Heracles' hand and turned to his own apartment.

Yes Heracles was really annoying and a complete and utter annoyance but Sadik hoped that if he found a roommate it would be somebody that Heracles could rely on and would treat him right. And patience, they'd definitely need to be patient, because not just anyone could qualify to live with a man who harboured a million felines and acted as if it was no big deal.

0oo0=(Y)=0oo0

Kiku was a little more than surprised when 'Iggy' turned out to be Professor Kirkland. The young professor picked them up in one of those old 1950 s cars, it was very formal and not at all surprising that Professor Kirkland was the owner. The car was suited to the man, the two looked like they fit. Sophisticated, formal, well-mannered and absolutely nothing like something that would be paired with someone like Alfred. No offence to Alfred-chan.

Kiku sat quietly in the backseat as he watched Kirkland-sensei fight off Alfred. He was trying to drive and the more insistent blonde was trying to do some other … things. All in all it made Kiku feel very awkward.

"Get off me! Alfred I'm trying to drive!" Kirkland-sensei shouted and tried to elbow the other off. But Alfred was persistent and clung to the man like a life preserver.

"But, Iggy-"

"I'm trying to drive!"

Alfred recoiled slowly, obviously hesitant to let his love go. It took sometime but eventually Alfred was back in his appointed place, opting to just stare at Kirkland-sensei instead. "I love you," he said.

"Sh-shut up, I'm trying to drive! Don't say such stupid things!" The Englishman quickly redirected the topic and took notice of Kiku. "So, Mr. Honda … how are you? Not too shaken I hope."

Kiku bit his bottom lip. He was completely shaken. Things here were just so unforeseeable it made him uncomfortable. "I'm fine." He laughed. "I have never experienced so much … eh, how do you say it? Ah! Excitement! It is very new to me."

Alfred turned back, leaned over the seat and grinned at him. "I know right? America is the most exciting place on Earth, dude!"

Kirkland-sensei scoffed, "hardly."

"Oh hush, Iggy! You're just upset because we didn't have sex last night!"

Kiku's face went bright red.

"I SAID TO SHUT UP, YOU DAMN YANKEE!"

Alfred laughed, loud and proud. "I love you so much!" He wrapped his arms around Kirkland-sensei's neck and kissed him blithely. "We can have sex tonight! Ooh! And let's roll play! Superman and Lois Lane! You can be Lois~." Alfred purred.

Kirkland-sensei pulled over to the side of the road. Kiku heard him take a deep breath. His head did a slow rotation to face Alfred and then **POW**! He punched Alfred square in the jaw! "OW!"

Kirkland-sensei sat back in his seat and huffed. "Wanker. Please forgive the plight of this situation, Mr. Honda, I'm not normally so aggressive."

Kiku sat, immobilized. This was really happening? "Hai, of course."

"Your street is coming up at the next turn, right? Number 87?" It must be real.

He had seen everything. "Hai."

Kirkland-sensei dropped him off and Kiku waved goodbye, Alfred and the professor waved back. Kiku turned on his heels and let out an exasperated breath. What a day it had been – very eventful. But now that he was home – at Yong Soo's house – he could just go to his room and relax. Maybe make a few more sketches.

Kiku went into the house and was suddenly rushed at by a very excited Korean man. "Oh, my Kiku is home~!" Yong Soo jumped the terrified Japanese man and the both of them fell over. After the room stopped spinning Kiku was staring into Yong Soo's delighted eyes. It took him a moment but he realised a pair of overly curious hands were fondling his chest. He yelped and pushed Yong Soo off.

"P-please refrain from touching me so intimately!"

Yong Soo pouted. "But you're so kawaii! That's what cute means in Japanese? Kawaii?"

Kiku blushed. "Yes …."

Yong Soo's eyes widened. He let out a giddy squeal and latched himself onto Kiku again. "Oh my god, Kiku you are just the cutest thing of life I love you so much! you're so adorable! Let's make love!" He let out another squeal and rubbed his cheek against Kiku's while squeezing the living daylight out of him.

"Y-Yong Soo, please!" Kiku wailed trying to fight back.

Yong Soo let go and frowned. "Fine, fine! But stop making those faces, Kiku. Or I swear by Buddha, I will rape you!"

Kiku jerked back. "EH?"

"HAHA! Don't worry! I'm (probably) kidding!" Yong Soo stood and helped Kiku to his feet. Kiku started towards his room, Yong Soo following. "Have you found a place to stay? I truly am sorry to have to kick you out, Kiku, but you know, sometimes things happen." He shrugged. "I can give you money if you want … when I get my next pay check."

"No need, but arigato. Alfred-chan is allowing me to live with him."

Kiku heard Yong Soo stop walking and he turned to see if everything was okay. The man looked positively overjoyed. "Alfred? Matthew William's stepbrother?"

"You know Matthew-kun?"

"YES! Oooh I'd love to claim his breasts!" A lusted look crossed the Korean's face. And then he became frustrated. "But I can't, 'cause his stupid albino boyfriend is like a hawk! Every time I get too close he's all over him again! He doesn't even like Matthew's other friends, he's constantly nipping at the fat, Cuban guy. The only person he doesn't seem to mind is that girl with the huge tits! Since he probably feels like she isn't a threat or some shit like that!"

Now that he mentioned it, Kiku did remember seeing Matthew with an angry looking albino man. "I see. Have you tried making friends with Matthew-kun? Instead of simply _touching_ him?"

"I don't need to _make friends_! He is my friend! But I haven't seen him or talked to him in weeks because every time visit that albino opens the door, sees me then slams the door in my face, and when I call that stupid albino answers, hears my voice and hangs up and when I text I think the stupid albino deletes my texts because he never replies!"

"Have you tried e-mail?"

"I have! That freaking albino creep knows all of my little Matthew's information!"

"Maybe he is just being cautious of others," Kiku told him, but Yong Soo shook his head.

Kiku started walking up the stairs again. "Tomorrow night you could join me, when Alfred-chan and Matthew-kun arrive I mean, they are helping me with my stuff."

Yong Soo groaned. "Oh, but that is when Yao is getting here!"

Kiku pushed his room door open. "You could say hello. You do not have to come." Ah! That sounded rude. "I mean, if you cannot come."

Yong Soo sat down on the end of Kiku's bed. "Mhm, I guess."

Kiku went to sit on the other side, he dropped his bag and then let his body relax and fall onto the mattress. He was so ready to sleep. He closed his eyes. For a long time neither of them said anything. Yong Soo was the first to break the silence. Saying something that he often said that amused the Japanese man. "You know, Kiku, everything in this room was made in Korea. Koreans made the world."

Kiku chuckled. "I know."

"I mean it, though. Everything we use in everyday life was made in Korea – I helped!"

They laughed together and Kiku couldn't help but admit that he would miss these moments they had. But it wasn't like he was leaving Yong Soo forever, he could still visit. And he would. Because, as strange as America was, he was becoming more and more fond of all of the things and people it had to offer.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**Chapter 3 is done! And for those of you wondering, DO NOT FEAR! Kiku and Heracles will be meeting very soon! But thank you for reading this, eh! I'm tired right now, I got like, no sleep! Because my brother keeps waking me up too early in the morning (T~T) I … I just want to SLEEP! Anyways! Thanks for reading and please review, it'd be highly appreciated and it will motivate me! **

**P.S. I know I had more to say in this part but … I can't even remember right now xD Oh and for anyone curious about what the flyers look like I made a deviant just for it (lol guess i'll have to do more with now :P) here's the username: DiscombobulatedGirl  
><strong>


	4. Kiku Sets Off

Kiku and Yong Soo sat quietly at the base of the stairs, waiting. He knew he wasn't supposed to but Kiku already had all of his things packed and ready to go in three, small suitcases – maybe he was a little more anxious to leave than he thought – he hoped it didn't transcribe that way with Yong Soo, it'd be terrible if he thought he hated him. Because he didn't … he just didn't like some of the things that Yong Soo did. Like derisive groping of peoples breasts.

When Kiku glanced at Yong Soo he saw the Korean man was trying his hardest not to smile. "Are you that excited to see Matthew-kun?"

"Hells yes! It's been forever~! I can't wait!" Yong Soo took Kiku's hands in his own and stood up. His face determined. "And when that stupid albino shows his face I'm gunna show him how a Korean does it!" Yong Soo let go and put his fists into fighting position, punching at an unseen target. "Give him the ol' _one_, _two_, _one_, _two_! Korean power! Hai-_ya_!" Yong Soo did a roundhouse kick and Kiku barely dodged his rocket-like fury. Near hit.

"Please be careful!" Kiku wailed. Ducking his head low.

"Oh, sorry, Kiku! I just- I really don't like that guy!" Yong Soo leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "He just aggravates the living crap out of me!"

The doorbell wrung, Yong Soo jumped for the door. He looked through the peep hole and his face lit up tenfold. Yong Soo looked at Kiku, smile wide on his face, and jumped up and down. Mouthing 'it's him! It's him!" Yong Soo threw the door open.

Lone behold Matthew-kun and Alfred-chan were standing there. Alfred-chan looked like his usual excitable, over-exuberant self, Matthew-kun was smiling next to his brother, looking timid and shy as he always did when Kiku saw him.

"Mattie!" Yong Soo squealed.

"Yong Soo? What are you doing here?" Matthew-kun asked, a delighted grin on his face.

"I live here!" He pointed over his shoulder to Kiku. "With Kiku! Well not Kiku anymore, since he's moving in with you lot now but my cousin Yao is his replacement! He'll be here soon!"

While Matthew-kun and Yong Soo spoke Kiku looked to Alfred-chan. The blond stood there listening to his brother speak but pulled away and walked to Kiku, his eyes scanned over the suitcases and landed on Kiku. There was something in his eyes during that momentary analysis. But it disappeared and he grinned at the other. "Dude, seriously?"

Whatever it was that Kiku glimpsed in Alfred-chan's eyes was let loose in his voice.

"Gomen, but I do not follow. Is something wrong?"

Alfred-chan looked at him as though he were insane. "Yes! How are you living here for, like, a year with _only_ three bags?" Alfred-chan's forehead puckered. "A weekend."

Kiku frowned. "Three bags is all I need and I am afraid I do not understand. What do you mean by 'a weekend'."

Alfred-chan crouched down and stared at the bags. Biting adamantly at his bottom lip. "Three bags of this size could hardly suffice for a weekend." He looked up. "For me I mean."

Kiku blushed, slightly embarrassed by the American's honesty. "All I needed to pack was three …."

Alfred-chan stood up and shrugged. "I guess it all depends on who you are. Okay! Let's get 'er done! Mattie, come help me bring the stuff to your car!"

Matthew-kun took his attention away from Yong Soo and frowned. "There's only three, can't you do it?" Yong Soo nodded beside him.

Alfred-chan rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Since _I _am clearly the only hero here, _I _will do it!"

Kiku pushed himself off of the stairs quickly and took one of the bags in his hand. He surely wasn't going to sit back and let Alfred-chan do it by himself. It was impolite. Also, the bags weren't too heavy, he didn't pack much along the lines of clothing and toiletries – in fact, a majority of the items he had stuffed into the suitcases were prep supplies for his classes.

Alfred-chan beamed at Kiku. "Thanks, man."

Kiku's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Alfred-chan hefting up the other two suitcases like feathers in the wind. Yes the bags were sort of light but not _that_ light. Kiku had tried to carry two down the stairs prior that day and swayed so unsteadily that he nearly fell. Luckily Yong Soo caught him by … ehem … the chest. Well, basically, it happened like so:

_Kiku teetered forwards, regretting taking more than he could handle in luggage. There were so many steps, one slipup and he would not only tumble down the stairs but be beaten by the tumbling suitcases as well. Carefully, Kiku let his foot slide forward to the very tip of the step and lifted it to move onto the next. He was half way down the steps, following his same procedure of one ginger foot after the other when his toe bumped into something hard. An outward nail. He shrieked, suitcases slipping from his hands, he was already on his way down. _

_Kiku closed his eyes, braced his body for the pain. Braced. Braced. Bracing. Nothing was happening. Trembling, he opened one eye a peep and saw the descending, wooden blocks – unmoving and at a safe distance. _

"_Ah … I lived."_

_Yong Soo laughed behind him. "Sure did, are you okay?"_

_Kiku, still in his falling-over mode, was given a start by the voice. He recovered quickly and replied, "Hai, arigato, Yong Soo."_

"_No biggy." He giggled. "You really do have soft breasts …." Large hands groped at him. Kiku looked down. _

_The taller man had his arms on either side of Kiku, safely tucked under the Japanese man's armpits, and his hands were cupped at Kiku's chest, holding him back. Kiku whipped around in Yong Soo's hands and slipped away. _

"_Y-Yong Soo!" _

"_I couldn't help it!"_

The point was, carrying two should not be so simple a task. Kiku sighed, remembering then what Alfred-chan said, though it did not pertain to this exactly, _it depends on who you are_.

Just as Kiku got over the shock a loud roar ripped through the house. It was coming from outside. Everyone hurried outside to the driveway, Kiku following behind. He heard Yong Soo grunt, Matthew-kun and Alfred-chan sighed in unison.

Kiku walked around the three of them and saw a black and white motorcycle parked in the driveway, driver still in seat. The man on the bike took his helmet off and smirked. "The awesome Gilbert is here!" Gilbert-san ….

Matthew-kun walked towards him. "Gil I thought I told you I was busy tonight, how did you find me?"

Gilbert-san frowned. "What, no hello? Aren't you glad to see me, Birdie?"

"Yes but-"

Yong Soo stalked forward and stopped beside Matthew-kun. "But he's helping us out and this wasn't really a party so there was no need for you to show up."

Cue lightning. The atmosphere suddenly got heavy, tension built so thick that not even the strongest of men could crack it.

Gilbert-san snorted. "I remember you, Young Soup, right?"

"It's _Yong Soo_," the other growled, the face in his hair looked livid. "And you must be Harold."

… so off ….

Gilbert-san shot the Korean man the death glare. "I'm not even, someone as _un_-awesome as yourself isn't worthy of my voice." Gilbert-san plucked the spare helmet from its place on the motorcycle and handed it to Matthew. "C'mon, I rented a movie for us to watch and I bought all this ice cream!"

Gilbert-san beamed at Matthew-kun. "I … Gil … I have to drive Alfred and Kiku back to my place."

"Let Alfred drive."

"You know I can't do that," Matthew-kun intoned firmly. He probably feared for the safety of his vehicle. Kiku would too in that position, as he had learned from his not-so-pleasant drive with Alfred-chan.

Quietly, Kiku tugged on Alfred-chan's sleeve and Alfred-chan looked down. "We should get the stuff in the car, Alfred-chan."

"Yeah … hey what did I say about that _chan_ stuff! You're in America now!" Oh! Kiku had forgotten again. "Hey, Matthew! Pass me the keys I need to unlock the trunk!"

Matthew-ku – Matthew gave him a look like are-you-crazy? and put his hand up. "One second, Gil. I am_ not_ letting you near my car, you'll make it explode!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE JUST _SO _FUNNY, MATTHEW WILLIAMS! HAHAHAHA – fuck you." Alfred flipped his brother the bird and huffed over to the car. Matthew's comment upset him.

Kiku and Yong Soo tailed Alfred and waited with him at the end of the driveway.

"God it's not my fault that the car crashed! You were there Kiku, it totally wasn't my fault! That guardrail practically ran into us."

Well not really … "It did."

Yong Soo watched Matthew and Gilbert vehemently. "I really don't like that guy," Yong Soo spoke up. "He hogs Mattie like he's some dog – just slap a leash on him already," he muttered.

It took some time, but eventually they were able to leave, Matthew driving, Gilbert keeping pace behind them on his motorcycle. Yong Soo stayed back, despite himself. It took a lot of coaxing to make him stay. Kiku did not expect him to lash out on Gilbert the way he did earlier, Yong Soo was usually very level-headed – minus his hup-ho attitude – to get so upset was odd for him.

"Matthew I feel I must apologize for Yong Soo's actions-" Kiku began.

"Oh, gosh! Just don't, I am so … vexed about this! I love Gilbert, really I do, but the way he goes about things sometimes, eh! It irks me, it really, really irks me!" From Kiku's vantage point he saw Matthew's grip on the wheel tighten until his knuckles were pale enough to see through the darkness.

Alfred threw in his two cents. "You could just dump him."

Matthew let out a terrified gasp. "No! I love Gil, it's just going to take some time to make him learn about personal space-"

"He's going to think you're cheating on him."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will, dude. You tell him the words 'person space' and he's gunna think you're all over another guy."

And here it was again. Love. A topic that made Kiku feel like he'd never understand the world. Apparently love was basic but, this did not seem basic, it seemed like a complicated compilation of dos and don'ts that could only lead to unpredictable conclusions. And to be honest, he was not all that fond of unpredictable situations, or surprises.

The rest of the drive continued on with the topic of Gilbert and how bad/good of a boyfriend he was. Occasionally Kiku was asked for his opinion and would throw in the little bits that either party wanted to hear (and would keep him off the hook). This went on until Matthew pulled up to he and his brother's home. Upon arriving at the house Kiku felt something in his stomach. The house was nothing like he'd imagined.

The house was in the suburbs surrounded by homes that repeated in architectural design after a few blocks. The boys home was one of the larger ones, two-stories, double garage. On the lawn there was a small stone garden that started at the porch and curved to the very end of the driveway, a few shrubs dotting the perimeter. It reminded Kiku of Zen gardens. He felt oddly at home looking at it.

"So this is our place – we don't have any flowers because _someone_," Alfred pointed to his brother. "Doesn't think we can manage any."

"We can't! You know I'm forgetful and you're … oblivious."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we're not capable of caring for plants. Besides the stone garden looks nice … don't you think, Kiku?"

Kiku definitely thought so. He was absolutely entranced by it. Maybe later he could ask about adding his own little touch, like more greenery and different rocks. "Hai, I think so."

"See Kiku likes it!"

He didn't like it – he loved it. He wanted to be a part of it. He was overjoyed. Kiku beamed. "I love it …."

"Well then," Alfred laughed. "Welcome home!"

* * *

><p>Kiku and Alfred rushed onto campus. They'd gotten there late because Matthew was dragged off by Gilbert at the turn of dawn to see a pretty view in a nearby forest and Matthew took his car keys. Alfred tried to call Kirkland-sensei – Prof. Kirkland – for a lift but Prof. Kirkland was already preparing for one of his early morning classes.<p>

"Dude, dude I am so sorry!" Alfred puffed as they turned a sharp corner. He almost fell over but caught himself in the nick of time.

"I-it's fine! I should have woken you up ea-earlier! So y-you could call Kirkland-sen – Professor Kirkland!"

"You know what it i-is? That party we had l-last night!"

"H-hai! Th-that makes sense!"

_Kiku stepped into his new home, again with that dreaded feeling of uncertainty. The outside of the brothers' place was absolutely astonishing – mainly because of the stone garden – and as a result it set up a high expectation for what the inside would be like. _

_The lights were off, all Kiku could see were dark shadows and the feint lighting that left milky silhouettes here and there. He scratched at his thumb, anxiously waiting for one of them to turn on the lights. _

"_Mattie can you get that? My hands are full," Alfred said as he stumbled through the doors._

_Matthew flicked the flight switch and the entryway light came on overhead. Kiku gaped. The house was so … homey. Like those American movies he'd watched back in Japan. A large staircase greeted him silently. It was decorated with a blue, red and white rectangular rug that stopped just short of the bottom. The large steps ascended to the top floor and broke off into two directions on the upper floor. He assumed his room would be on one side. _

_From what he could see the rest of the home was devised into many more sections. To the left of the staircase was an archway that seemed to carry into a dining room and to the right, a hall that stretched out into an open space with a door and closet that pressed onto the right side. _

_Pictures of Matthew and Alfred, plus a few others, were hung neatly and a few plants lined spaces that would have been empty save their company. _

"_So this is it," Matthew mumbled as he took off his shoes and left them on a rack Kiku failed to notice before. _

_Kiku quickly followed his actions and took his shoes off as well. Alfred didn't. He rolled his eyes and wiped his shoes on the Welcome mat outside of the door. "Canadians …" he snorted. "Okay, Keeks, lemme show you to your room."_

_Keeks … a pet name. Kiku smiled, no one had given him one yet. It felt nice. _

"_I'm gunna go make something to eat," Matthew said._

"_Wait for me!" Gilbert jogged up to the house and closed the door behind him. He took Matthew around the waist and kissed his neck passionately. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Birdie. It was totally un-awesome of me …"_

_Alfred made a face. "Eew. C'mon, Keeks, the cheese factor is about to go up intensely."_

"_Hai …." He didn't understand what Alfred meant. What was a 'cheese factor'?_

_Alfred took him to a room that was to the left of the staircase, it wasn't very large, thank goodness, and luckily there was a desk and drawers – along with the bed and closet of course. Looking out the window Kiku saw a view of the other homes that surrounded them. A few backyards even had pools, when he looked down into what was now his backyard as well, he had to stifle a gasp. They had a pool, too!_

_He'd always wanted one! _

"_Cool, huh? It took a lot of energy to get Mattie to agree to it, he wanted to build and ice rink back there but I was like 'dude, WTF are we going to do with an ice rink in the summer?' and then he was all like 'okay, awesome Alfred, who is a super hero of coolness, I agree'. But in the winter he turns it into a rink."_

_Kiku looked at the blond, a puzzled look on his face. "But it is too deep. The water would not freeze over properly."_

"_First of all: that's what she said. And secondly: yup, it is. But he puts this giant piece of wood over top of it and goes into crazy construction guy mode and ba-da boom ba-da bing, a few days later we have an ice rink the size of our backyard!"_

_It was an awfully big backyard._

"_I see."_

_Later that night when Kiku and Alfred walked downstairs they were welcomed with the site of Matthew and Gilbert making out. Alfred didn't clear his throat, or beckon to them in a polite manner, oh no, he did something much different. "OH MY GOD, MATT! THERE'S A FREAKING SPIDER ON YOUR HEAD!" _

_Matthew screamed and pushed away from Gilbert, swatting at his head like a madman. "Get it off! Get it off!" _

_Out of nowhere, Kiku watched a polar bear cub cross from one archway and out another. _

_Gilbert glared at Alfred._

_Alfred laughed hysterically. _

_The polar bear cub crossed back over, a canary hurriedly flapped behind it._

_Gilbert went to console Matthew, grabbing his hands and putting them to his side. "Hold still." His deft fingers worked through the blond stands and he pulled away. Sighing. "There's nothing there, Alfred was just being totally UN-AWESOME!" Gilbert called towards him._

"_Alfred you're such an asshole!"_

"_Get a room!" He cooed back._

_After the hectic nonsense the four of them went to sit down in the living room, the polar bear and bird were there too. Kiku wanted to question it … he didn't. Minutes of pointless small talk filled the air until Gilbert jumped up from his seat and announced, "I AM SO BOOOOORED! Let's drink!" _

"_But we have school tomorrow, Gil," Matthew informed him sadly. _

"_TO HELL WITH SCHOOL! I'M BRINGIN' OUT THE BEER!"_

_And after that moment everything became a swirling haze of colours and words, screams and laughter, three hours of horror movies, another hour of bad jokes, dancing and mayhem, Alfred broke a lamp, Kiku found himself prank calling Professor Kirkland (it went like this:_

_Kirkland: "'Ello…" _

_Kiku: "I-is your refrigerator moving at a very fast pace?"_

_Kirkland: "Wha'? … 'oo- who is this?" _

_Kiku: "If so then you need to go and catch it!")_

_And growing a strange attachment to the cute little bear. Sometime later, Matthew and Gilbert were sucking face like no tomorrow and Alfred was playing peek-a-boo with the fragments of broken lamp on the floor while Kiku frantically searched for karaoke songs on YouTube and belted them out in a voice so whimsical a rainbow could have spewed from his lips. It was amazing! And no body went to bed until 5 am; they had to leave the house at 7:30 am._

_It was one heck of a party, though!_

Kiku sped forwards, not paying attention to where he was going when _smack_! he crashed into someone and ricocheted backwards. He landed on his butt painfully, his bag and its contents scattered about him. "Itai …"

"Aw shit, Keeks! We're gunna be so late!" Alfred whined and stopped to help him. "Hey, dude!" Alfred called to whoever Kiku bumped into, "watch where you're standing!"

"Oh … " the other person mumbled.

When Kiku reached back to find his things he noticed a bunch of pink, cat-shaped papers sprawled about. He picked one up, they were roommate ads. Kiku scurried to pick up each one and hand them to whoever he bumped into.

When he reached for the one that was next to his backpack his fingers brushed against a hand too tan to be Alfred's. Kiku followed the hand to the face. It was a brown-haired man – young looking – with tired green eyes . The man looked at him, too. For a second they just stared at each other. Kiku collected himself and clumsily handed the papers to the brown-haired guy who stood above him.

"G-gomen …" he stuttered.

The man took the pink papers from Kiku, his green eyes scrutinizing. Face blank. "Signommi," he muttered just as quietly. "I mean … sorry."

"Me too …."

It was so awkward.

Kiku saw a flash of Alfred collecting his things. He turned his head to look at him and before he knew it Alfred had him by the arm and was hoisting him off of the ground. "Look I'm sorry to break up this love-at-first-sight thing but we gotta go, we're already late."

"Hai, gomen." Kiku bowed apologetically at the browned-haired man. "Please forgive me but I have to go now."

He and Alfred took off again, Kiku looked back, the guy was still standing there, watching them. When he met Kiku's curious glance he waved. Kiku swallowed something in his throat, a blush spreading across his face. He waved back.

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

**Did things a bit differently this time – it was just Kiku's POV! Told you they'd meet, I bet you expected more … sorry about that, eh! I was going to put their legitimate meeting in but the chapter would have been significantly longer! And I just did not want to do that because this is already a. whole. Day. Late! GASP! **

**But next chapter, I promise! This was kind of like a filler. But the next chapter is going to have interviews and very … um … questionable moments! H'okay (my new way of saying okay, but with an h in front!) for anyone that wants to see what these flyers look like, I put a very rushed sketch on Deviant Art, under the username DiscombobulatedGirl. **

_**TRANSLATION TIME (OMG now I have to go through this whole chapter to fine them _):**_

_**(please feel free to correct me if some of these don't sound right)**_

_**Kun (Japanese) – is just something added onto a name signifying you're talking to a male (most of the time) who is not much more than an acquaintance but is of equal or younger age. **_

_**Chan (Japanese) – is added to a name to symbolise friendship/close relationship.**_

_**San (Japanese) – is added to a name signifying acquaintance status.**_

_**Gomen (Japanese) – sorry **_

_**Hai (Japanese) – Yes**_

_**Arigato (Japanese) – Thank you**_

_**Itai (Japanese) – Ouch**_

_**Signommi (Greek) – Sorry**_


	5. The Cat Has The Bag

Heracles waited in that same spot for what felt like a tremendously long time, feeling an overwhelming urge to find the Asian man that had crashed into him earlier. It was fate. Had he not been standing there, searching for the perfect place to post more flyers, he would never have gotten to meet him. Though, technically, it wasn't so much of a meeting as it was a run-in, but he couldn't help but make it out as something more special. An instant connection. As that blond had called it earlier; love at first sight.

When Heracles' fingers brushed against the Asian man's and they locked eyes, everything in the Greek stilled. His heart holding steady in his chest for the smallest of seconds. His psipsina. He'd found his psipsina.

Tousled jet black hair, pale skin, cheeks tinged pink from exhaustion, eyes dark and apologetic yet, somehow, fascinated all at the same time, lips parted as he stared back at Heracles, uncertain. That was his kitten. So before Heracles left the university, he swore by every fibre in his body that he would find him again.

* * *

><p>Black hair haloed out around his head as he waited on the floor, legs spread willingly. He was naked, lying down in this world of pink, romantic haze. His milky skin was welcoming, smooth and flawless. Heracles watched two black ears twitch, a long, slender tail flicker. The small man squirmed, breathing slowly as he watched Heracles through dark, glazed orbs, glossed over with lust.<p>

Heracles took a cautious step forward, his heart racing. His psipsina parted his lips as if to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he smiled. His fangs looked dangerously alluring. Heracles felt something between his legs grow warm, bordering into a tingling. His eyes drifted from the other's pink cheeks, to the slender neck, skin taut on the collar bone, budding nipples, flat stomach, swelling, pink erection. The tingling became a hard throb.

"Why is my master waiting?" Came a voice that seemed a bit mature for such a small body. But it didn't bother Heracles, it further fascinated him.

"I'm not waiting, psipsina, I'm … taking it in," Heracles replied.

The other's ears pressed to his head, disheartened. The dark-haired man rolled over, steadying himself by getting onto his hands and knees. He crawled to Heracles, hips swaying, tail waving with interest. He stopped at Heracles' feet and took hold of the Greek's shirt, clutching it desperately.

"I don't like that my master is not doing more than _taking it in_," he announced simply. He stood up, just stopping short of Heracles' shoulders. He pulled their bodies flush together, lifted his hands nonchalantly to cup Heracles' face; he forced the taller man to look down. "What I want … is for my master to fuck me." An innocent smile graced his lips.

Heracles nearly fell over. Not a throb anymore, it was full on pressure in his pants. Threatening to destroy him. The small man fisted the hem of Heracles' shirt and lifted it over his head. He leaned forward, and his tongue flickered out, just grazing Heracles' nipple. His hand went to explore the southern regions. Heracles' breath hitched. The other wrapped his fingers around Heracles' burning member and started to tease the head, stroking it gently with the tip of his index finger.

"Fuck me, master." The Asian man let his erect cock push against Heracles' leg. "Fuck me good."

Heracles couldn't resist anymore. He couldn't!

A little more roughly than he'd planned, he took his psipsina and pushed him to the ground. The dark-haired man smirked and rolled over, propping up on his knees, ass facing the Greek.

Heracles ripped off his pants and –

Awoke to a painful scratching on his chest. Knowing full well what – and who it was – he instantly regretted going to sleep without a shirt on. Heracles lifted his head slowly and arched an eyebrow at the Maine Coon cat that was curling up on his stomach. Her lazy eyes watched him carefully for a moment before greeting him with a soft purr and snuggling deeper onto his chest.

"Monin', Athena," he yawned. He let out a sigh of disdain when, just behind her, he spotted the bulge in the sheets.

He scratched at the fur behind her ear and the cat purred again. "I need to get up … 'cause today is important," he told her and sat up slowly.

The Maine Coon, upon feeling the sudden movement, sat up and jumped onto the bed next to Heracles. Her striking green eyes did not falter for a moment as she watched him rise and detach from the bed. Once his hovering figure disappeared behind the door she lost interest and curled herself in the blankets.

Heracles went to the washroom, first taking care of the morning wood that so pleasantly graced him, and then attended to his other morning duties.

A slight frown coloured Heracles' face as he made his way into the kitchen, cats and kittens pooling around his feet. They were hungry. His frown only sharpened when he stopped at the cupboard, Glenus, a Russian blue cat, stood just beneath the cupboard that was supposed to hold their food. His eyes followed Heracles' hand with intense concentration.

"I don't know if we have enough …" he admitted, biting his lip.

Glenus caught his hesitation and meowed. Encouraging him on. Heracles looked down at his cat friend and sighed, he would have to open it eventually. Now was the best time, they'd be hungrier later and more agitated, feral even. Seeing no way out of it, Heracles opened the cupboard. A puff of dust drifted out at him. Mocking his current financial state.

Heracles sighed. He was going to need a second job.

There was a single box of cat chow left, and it wasn't big either. It was small, all he could afford at the time. And in the fridge, not even enough milk to suffice for Heracles could be found.

He thought; pouring the entire box on the floor would be much easier than rationing … but then thought better of it when he remembered that the smaller kittens wouldn't be able to get their share. Being small may have meant they could squeeze easier but it held no promise that one of the larger felines wouldn't just bump them out of the throng and leave them helpless.

Maybe Sadik would help out. Heracles took the box with him and crossed the hall, still swarmed by the gluttonous cats. He knocked on Sadik's door.

"He should be awake," Heracles spoke aloud to the group beneath him. "He has work today."

There was a grumble on the other side and then the door opened. Sadik, as anticipated, was dressed for work. His face soured at the sight before him. "What?"

"They're hungry, and I only have this left." Heracles lifted the box of cat chow so Sadik could see.

As if getting his plot, Demeter, a tiny tabby kitten, rubbed against Sadik's ankle. She pawed at him anxiously when he acted as though she weren't there. Sadik sighed and lifted her, cradling the kitten. Demeter licked at his face appreciatively.

"Your tongue is rough," he informed her, voice slightly amused.

She mewed.

Heracles watched this odd display for the longest time before he impatiently cut in. "She's hungry, they all are."

Sadik grunted, pulling his attention away from Demeter and scowling. "Well what am I supposed to do about that?"

Heracles got straight to the point. "Do you have any milk?"

Sadik grunted. "Seriously? This is why you need a damn roommate …." he huffed and vanished inside of his apartment, Demeter in hand. Heracles waited patiently for him to return. When he came back he had three, plastic water bottles and Demeter nestled in his arms carefully. "Please, don't come back. He swiftly transported each bottle from him to Heracles and was a bit more reluctant with Demeter but put her down slowly.

"Bring those bottles back," Sadik said.

Heracles nodded.

Just as Heracles started to turn Sadik spoke out. "Do you have your questions ready for the interviews tomorrow?"

Of course he didn't. He hadn't found his psipsina yet. Every day since their meeting four days ago he'd gone to the university waiting by the front gate until the suspicious glances became too much. Then he went home. But once he found him, gave him a flyer, and got his call or e-mail, he would hold the interviews – even if everyone else would be inevitably rejected. Heracles wondered if he could tell that to Sadik without getting yelled at. He'd been telling all of the people who contacted him that an official meeting date was not set yet. It was. Sadik helped him choose one. So that was another reason to not say anything.

Sadik always hated it when Heracles screwed with his plans. He'd kill him if he knew Heracles was putting it off.

"Not yet. Can we just … push the date ba-"

"DON'T EVEN! I am not putting up with your procrastination, Karpusi. Have those questions ready for tomorrow or I swear to goodness I will _never _drive you anywhere again!" Sadik slammed the door in his face.

Thinking quickly Heracles shouted, "But it might be inconvenient for some people!"

At first nothing happened, then Sadik's door opened slowly. "Then – _and only then_! – you can push the dates back. I'm sick of helping you, Heracles. So hurry up and collect yourself." And he closed the door again.

Heracles took in his words, his lips pressed into a tight line. He was collected. And with that he walked back into his apartment. As long as he could still feed his cats and himself, he was plenty collected. What did Sadik know? He was just bitter that Demeter liked Heracles more.

* * *

><p>Heracles sat with Zeus in his lap. The Japanese Bobtail stayed quietly at his side, observing the many passers-by.<p>

"We're waiting for my psipsina," Heracles said.

The cat looked at him.

"Because," he replied to the silent question.

Zeus looked away.

"I'm not really obsessed with him," Heracles continued, feeling the need to defend himself. "I just need to see him again. And give him this." His fingers tightened around the flyer. His pulse picked up pace.

Zeus looked at him again, cocking his head to the side.

"Because! He- he might need a place to stay, Zeus! We can't let him go without a home!"

Zeus blinked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Heracles asked, flustered. "I'm being a good citizen …."

Growing bored, Zeus started watching a pair of girls eating their lunch by a tree instead.

Quiet dawned between the two. Heracles bit at his thumb nail. Every time anyone with pale enough skin or dark enough hair with a short enough stature walked by he felt like his heart would explode in his chest. Yet every time anyone that fit such a description happened to appear, it was not his psipsina and it left him feeling more and more desperate.

Hours passed, Zeus had already abandoned him to wander the campus. Probably trying to find food.

"Maybe I should get here earlier tomorrow," Heracles mumbled to himself.

Usually by this time, when the gazes became too much and waiting seemed like a ridiculous feat, Heracles would have abandoned ship and come back the next day. But because he brought Zeus with him he'd have to wait there until he returned. Since the university was quite the distance from his apartment, he knew the cat would never find his way back, so leaving wasn't an option.

Heracles was becoming tired, after many hopeless minutes he closed his eyes. For a catnap. Nothing big. If Zeus came back he'd wake up. Heracles let his anxiety melt away and drifted out of consciousness. Just a quick catnap, then they'd go home and he would come back again tomorrow.

0oo0=(Y)=0oo0

Kiku took a sip from the coffee he bought at the campus café. It felt so nice~! He needed a stress reliever after being forced to think so adamantly – especially on character designs. It always took a lot of research finding outfits, making different facial sketches and body structures, hair styles, body angles, action and still poses and all of this _had_ to fit into the caricatures he was given. His mind had long since been run dry. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't. Not yet. He had to wait for Alfred to finish up his last class.

Kiku fished a textbook from his bag, might as well study since there was nothing else to do. He opened the literature book and slowly flipped through the pages. He stopped at the page with a thin strip of paper jutting out and began to read.

The class was analyzing a short story by Edgar Allan Poe, a poet, author and, in Kiku's mind, a critically disturbed soul. The story, _The Black Cat_, was nothing less than a morbid, physical proof of Poe's shadowed mind.

At first, Kiku enjoyed the story thoroughly, and then the protagonist of the tale shifted. Morphed into a whole other character when drowned under the splendour of alcohol – then again, maybe _splendour_ wasn't the correct term to use. For, once at home again from a night of drinking, in his intoxicated rage he seized a cat – not just any cat, this cat was literally his best mate – and cut its throat. Kiku's mouth fell open when he read that section. So stricken by the fight that was being held up between the two 'best companions' and then the horrid ending to it. The cat didn't die, but … it was the man's best friend. For him to even do such a thing ….

It made Kiku stop to think, his mind numbly drifting to thoughts of Shiro.

He had a great deal of difficulty continuing the story after that.

Now with Poe's story haunting his thoughts he shut the book and closed his eyes. Taking a breath, he let his lips rest on the rim of his coffee cup. Kiku wondered what Shiro was doing. He missed a cute animal to hug and snuggle and pet. He missed Shiro.

Too distracted by his melancholy thoughts Kiku did not hear the cat making its way to him. It approached slowly, eyeing his bag hungrily. It looked up at him, and seeing no reaction from the human it went in for the kill. Snatching the bag in its mouth and pouncing away.

Kiku's eyes flew open, something shuffled beside him. He looked to his left and watched in horror as his bag was whisked away by an orange and white feline. Kiku watched at first, shocked that the cat could carry so much weight – his textbooks and sketchbook … his sketchbook!

Kiku scurried onto his feet and ran after it. "Neko-san! Neko-san! Matte yo! Onegai, Neko-san, yamete!" Kiku mentally slapped himself. He was in America, this cat wasn't going to understand Japanese! "Please wait, Mr. Cat! I need that!"

He chased the cat through the campus, up and down the pathways, around corners, even a flower garden. It skid between two buildings and Kiku sped after it. This was crazy! He was so thankful for his Kendo classes then, otherwise he would have died from exhaustion! "Mr. Cat! Wait!"

As Kiku emerged out of the alley he saw Mr. Cat slow down, dragging the backpack alongside. Kiku slowed too, jogging weakly behind him. "P-please stop!"

The cat looked back at him and dropped its pace to a walk. Thank Buddha. Kiku jogged behind it and watched as it rounded one last corner. It was headed to the entrance gate! Damn! Kiku picked up pace again and tailed the cat around the corner.

When he made his way around and saw the cat, he stopped. It was pawing at the pants leg of … Kiku's heart lodged in his throat. He watched the familiar stranger rouse. Kiku ran to hide behind the wall and peeked his head out, watching.

0oo0=(Y)=0oo0

Heracles yawned and looked down. He was so thankful that he was right about Zeus coming back. "What time is it …?" To his surprise the sky – once blue – was a blended canvas of oranges, pinks and purples. Each colour washing peacefully into the other.

Heracles took his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the clock. It was almost 9? How was that possible, he only took a _cat nap_! He frowned. "Zeus you were supposed to wake me up _hours_ ago. Now Sadik is going to have my head. Hm, what do you have there?" Heracles spotted the khaki coloured bag in the cat's teeth and tried to take it from him, but Zeus pulled away.

"You can't just go stealing other peoples stuff … now we have to find the owner." He sighed. "All the trouble you cause me, Zeus …. C'mon give it."

Zeus let the bag go but did not hand it over. He stuck his head inside and pulled out a Tupperware container, in it was rows of sushi and other foods Heracles did not recognize. Foreign looking stuff. So he didn't get food then. He was still hungry. Zeus fiddled with the lid, gnawing and clawing at it.

"Hey, that's somebody else's," Heracles told him and grabbed the container. Zeus hissed. "You can't steal food – or bags for that matter."

Heracles scoped the area; maybe the person had chased after Zeus and was close behind.

The cat hissed again.

"I'm serious, Zeus, you can't have it. I'm gunna get in trouble if the person comes back. Let's go find the owner."

Heracles picked up the bag and put the Tupperware container back in. He started walking and Zeus followed angrily behind. Meowing and whining, he obviously wasn't going to stop any time soon.

0oo0=(Y)=0oo0

Kiku saw them headed towards him. He didn't know if he should run or stay. He really wanted to run but … his sketchbook and school books. He needed them back. Alfred's class was just about done and Yong Soo said he wanted him to meet Yao tonight, too. But he couldn't leave without his stuff!

He would just have to put up a brave front and asked for it back. Pretend like he was chasing after the cat the entire time and happened upon it and the owner. Yet, no matter how many times he tried to pull away from the wall he could not will his feet to move. And they were drawing closer.

Kiku did his best to swallow down his fear and pushed off of the wall – finally getting his feet to move. Taking one last deep breath he transitioned back onto the path, and not even a second later, he crashed right into _that _person.

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

**Argh! I'm sorry guys! D: I lied, eh! I didn't mean to but I did! All that stuff I hinted about for this chapter is in the next one! But choo got to see their first meeting and yes it's going to continue in the next chapter and yes there will be with the interviews and the … awkward moments … I promised before! But geez, guys! I wrote an **_**intimate scene**_ **~ 'cause … 'cause it's rated M and it was about time!**

**Fun Fact!**

**All of Heracles' cats are named after Greek gods and goddesses! **

**I realised *Canadian sad face – I am crying maple syrups* that I did not thank you all for the reviews! OMG THANK YOU, EH! :D Please continue to review! It motivates me, and makes me smile, and makes me want to dance, and I do dance, and then I go and eat something delicious! REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Translations!:**_

_**Psipsina (Greek): kitty/cat/feline (you guys get the point)**_

_**Neko-san (Japanese): Mr. Cat**_

_**Matte yo (Japanese): Wait up**_

_**Onegai (Japanese): Please**_

_**Yamete (Japanese): Stop**_

**That! Is it. Thank you for reading, eh!**


	6. Coffee or Lunch?

Heracles continued up the path, not paying any mind to his surroundings when someone collided into him. He was pushed back by the sudden force and heard the soft _plop! _of someone hitting the ground. With the bag still cradled safely under his arm, Heracles looked down. Zeus meowed noisily, running loops around his owner's legs as Heracles stood, shocked.

On the ground sat a small man, hair pitch, skin pale - just like his psipsina. The man craned his neck to look up at Heracles and it was as though the world had stopped. Everything was engulfed in a giant, black shroud, save Heracles and the other. It_ was_ his psipsina. The very same one he was convinced he'd never see again. Yet here he was, staring up at Heracles with the same dazed, apologetic expression as before.

It was his psipsina … after days of waiting, of sensual wet dreams and insatiable yearning he had his psipsina! And now all he wanted to do was take him home, bend him over and do things to him - sexual things. Horny, dirty, sexual, _mind blowing_ things!

"G-gomen, I should have been paying a-attention," the other sputtered out.

Heracles extended his free hand to the black-haired man. A light blush spread across the other's face but he took it nonetheless. Heracles hoisted him up, being careful not to be too rough with him and smiled. He couldn't help but smile! This was the greatest moment of his life!

0oo0=(Y)=0oo0

Kiku felt his body tense. He wanted to run away because he _hated_ that his heart was beating a millions miles a minute and he _hated _that he was trembling _and _he hated that he was afraid to speak. He just wanted to bolt off in the other direction and forever escape the uncomfortable shifting in his body but he needed his backpack.

The Japanese man wrung at his hands nervously, his body breaking out in a cold sweat. He tried to force out words, demand that the other return his bag but his voice was caught. So in the end, all Kiku could do was stare at his bag and hope that the man would get the point.

0oo0=(Y)=0oo0

Heracles' psipsina was ogling the bag; his empty, brown eyes were practically boring holes into it. Heracles glanced at the backpack curiously, wondering what could hold the other man's attention so adamantly. There was nothing peculiar on it so maybe …. Heracles lifted the bag and held it in both hands. He flipped the bag onto its belly and spotted a small, translucent pocket between the straps - just as he'd predicted. Tucked within the pocket was an identification tag and on it the name _Honda, Kiku_ was written. Beside that was something else written in some Asian characters. Heracles couldn't care less about that, though. His focus was pinpointed on the name written in the Roman Alphabet. Honda Kiku, Kiku Honda. Heracles' smile widened. He liked that name - it was cute. And he could not help but ask the tiny man before if "this is your name? Kiku Honda?"

The other gave a slow nod. His Adams apple bobbed in his throat as he did so.

Heracles wanted to jump up and dance right then, it was like everything that _could_ be perfect _was_ perfect! He had a _name_! His psipsina had a name! Kiku Honda~! This was great! But Heracles held steady in his place, trying to configure his smile so it would relax back into a neutral, aloof state but he couldn't control it. Not with the way he was feeling.

"So this is your bag?" Heracles asked.

Another nod.

In his head Heracles had constructed at least 100 ways this moment could have gone down; the scene right after he learned Kiku's name. There were so many different possibilities! Heracles could do things the old fashioned way; y'know, ask him out - to a lunch date or maybe just a coffee. Or maybe he could come off as bold, and demand they meet somewhere. Or maybe he could be tricky and seductive, make Kiku do _things_ that the smaller man would probably not do elsewise. Then again … that might get him arrested.

A choked noise came from Kiku's mouth. Heracles gave him a curious look.

"C-can I …" Kiku began quietly, his voice trembling. "My bag …."

Heracles sighed. A pitiful feeling was starting to grow in him. The Greek bit his bottom lip and reluctantly handed the bag back to the other. Kiku kept his eyes glued to the bag and bowed. "A-arigato …." He bowed again and quickly started on his way when Heracles called after him.

"Kiku!"

The other stopped dead in his tracks. His body stiff as a plank. He didn't turn. "H-hai - I mean - yes?"

Heracles stood, sweeping his feet across the cracked concrete gingerly. The second after he'd called Kiku's name a wave of anxiety crashed over his head. Never before had Heracles actually had to ask someone out … it normally happened the other way around - in other words, it was not as easy as it looked. Heracles' heart raced in his chest but he forced the question out of his mouth. It was now or never. "I want to take you out to lunch," he admitted, despite his nerves his voice was calm and levelled. Thank god.

Kiku turned slowly. He stared at Heracles in horror. "N-nani?"

Heracles looked at Kiku strangely. "No, um, my name is Heracles Karpusi … not Nani," he corrected.

Kiku's face flushed and he found a sudden interest with the floor. "N-no … it means _what_ …" Kiku managed.

"Oh … I want to take you out to lunch. Or maybe coffee …."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**Holy like… OMG I'M SO SORRY FORGIVE ME! I'M SO SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW SORRY I AM! I RE-DID THIS CHAPTER 3 TIMES AND IT'S NOT EVEN THE WHOLE THING BUT LIKE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG AND I AM NOT WORTHY! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! I TOLD YOU ALL LIKE 4 WEEKS AGO I'D HAVE THIS UP D; I FEEL AWFUL! I'M NOT EVEN WORTHY OF YOUR FORGIVNESS! **

**So because it took me so long to update I forced myself not to come on FF or I'd feel worse so I stopped reading FF for so long and, and I still have to continue this chapter, or turn it into a new one but I made you all wait so long =( OMG I'm sorry, everyone D; I'm really sorry! *bows* So so so so so so so Sorry! Yes, I do feel genuinely awful! I'm really sorry! **

**But thank you for waiting, your patience is so admirable! I'll try and update more and more. … I'm sorry. **


	7. Dirty Truth

**Author's Note:  
>So I went back and reread all of the previous chapters, just so I could remember the writing style and I got all hyped again! Hopefully I won't update too late. I was hoping on trying to add a new chapter as often as possible, eh. But no promises because it only took 17 years for me to realise I'm not so good at keeping those – promises, howeth they make me feel woe! D; <strong>

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

Kiku fiddled anxiously with the straps on his backpack. He sat alone in the back of Matthew's car, feeling a dour mix of elation and nervousness swirl within him. Kiku swore his emotions were set in stone and his views of love would never change until then but … he supposed sometimes things changed. No, love did not last in this day and age (in his opinion), and, yes, it was only a complicated compilation of dos and don'ts that were only ever unpredictable at best (again in his opinion) and yet he'd told Heracles yes.

They were going on a date.

He and this man who he was barely acquainted with.

They were actually going for coffee.

And Kiku didn't entirely feel bad about it.

Not really good either.

It was just … complicated.

Oh how he hated that word.

"_But, like, I don't know!_" Alfred's voice exploded from the passenger's seat. Kiku jumped. "_I mean c'mon, Iggy! McDonald's is not a bad spot to have a date! Our – yeah I know but that seaside restaurant was totally weird – because! You can't go around calling fries chips, dude! It's confusing!_"

So it was a conversation with Professor Kirkland. Kiku sank low in his seat. And _of course_ it was about love. Karma was messing with him – rubbing the uncomfortable topic of love and relationships in his face. The Japanese man sat with a distinct frown staining his face until … Wait …! He perked up again. It was about love! Alfred was going to go on a date! There was no doubt the American would know about how it worked!

"Alfred–"

"_Iggy NO~! It's not the same! No it's not! If we go to that restaurant you better keep Big Ben in your pants tonight because you aren't getting any!_"

"Honestly, Al?" Matthew huffed from the driver's seat. "I _really_ did _not _need to hear that."

Right. Alfred was on the phone. Kiku sat back. He would just wait until Alfred was done – then he would ask. Kiku didn't want to interrupt. Interrupting would be rude.

And so he waited ... the whole ride through. Alfred never got off the phone with Professor Kirkland, and Kiku was forced to listen to one half of an argument about whether or not a seaside restaurant with _fish and chips_ was better than a McDonald's with a view of the official city garden.

Matthew pulled up to the curb in front of Yong Soo's townhouse and stopped the car. He swivelled in his seat to look at Kiku. "What time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked, trying to talk over Alfred's voice.

"_But you said you liked gardens!_" The American whined.

Kiku quickly banished his frown and smiled at Matthew. "I should be ready by 9," Kiku answered loudly. Alfred was quite loud.

"_You did! We were walking that one time and you said how they reminded you of stories your mom told you and shit!_"

Matthew glanced back at the radio clock and again at Kiku. "So in two hours, th–" There was a _ding!_ and the quiet blond put up a finger. "Sorry," he said with an apologetic smile.

"What'd you mean 'what stories'? The ones your mom told you about faeries and shit."

Kiku watched Matthew reach into his pocket and pull out his cell phone. He slid it open and the screen lit up, reflecting off his glasses. The Japanese man watched as the other's eyes flickered across the screen.

"_Okay okay! Not 'and shit'. Sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just making a poi– Iggy don't be mad! I'm sorry!_"

Matthew sighed. "Ugh, really, Gil?" He muttered to the device and tapped in a reply on the miniature keyboard before putting the phone away again. "Sorry about that."

Kiku stared at him. The idea hit him like a ton of bricks. Matthew. He was in a relationship! He probably knew everything about love and dates and those other subjects that Kiku wasn't equipped to deal with! Matthew-kun was the key!

"Oh it is fine," Kiku told him. After all, there were much bigger frogs to fry – wait no, that didn't sound right. Not frogs … what was the expression? Oh right! Fish; bigger _fish _to fry! "Matthew I, um," – he blushed – "was hoping you could help me with something, please."

"Oh?" The Canadian voiced, encouraging Kiku to explain further.

"_C'mon, Iggy– sorry sorry! How about Artie? No? British? Not that either? England? I think that's a cute nickna– okay, fine … Arthur. But I don't want to eat anywhere else!_"

Kiku squirmed. Suddenly asking Matthew seemed like a bad idea. But he needed to know, learning about romance was a must. How would he be successful in life if he didn't understand the human emotion? "I … do you think … y-you could teach me about … l-love?"

He dared a peek at Matthew; the blond's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Love?" Matthew echoed.

Kiku nodded.

"_I _do _want to go out, though! I just– okay! Fine! Alright! We'll go to the seaside place._" Alfred sighed.

The other blushed. "W-why?"

A blanket of dread settled over the Japanese man. Now he was going to have to _explain_. He was hoping to avoid that. "Well, I … I was asked out toda–"

"HOLD UP!" Alfred spun in the passenger's seat and ogled Kiku in shock. "Keeks you have a _date_? With who?"

"Hai I do, his name is Heracles."

Alfred shrugged. "I've never heard of him. He must not be important, dude."

Kiku wasn't sure about how to reply to that. Maybe in Alfred's eyes Heracles wasn't so important but the Japanese man found himself growing a soft spot for the stranger. Well … not so much growing as it was already there and Kiku did his best to ignore it. Now, though, he felt he had no other choice but to recognize the feelings as something he would have to deal with. And thus when he heard himself defend Heracles he was not so surprised as he may have been days prior.

"You do not have to know someone for them to be important," Kiku retorted.

Alfred cocked a brow. "Is that so?" He asked, his tone light and amused. "Do _you _think he's important, Kiku?"

The other was taken aback by the question. It felt like the blond had the Japanese man cornered and helpless. _Did he_? Kiku felt heat spread across his cheeks. He should. But he did not know if he did. After all, he barely knew Heracles. Surely not well enough to call him important.

Then again ….

If anyone else would have asked him out Kiku would have replied: "Gomen, but I need to focus on school." No ifs ands or buts.

So then Heracles _was_ important. In his mind that sounded more like a question than a statement, albeit it _was_ a statement.

Admitting such a thing to the two men before him was out of the question. Kiku didn't want to have to explain anything more – it was embarrassing! Perhaps if he were more like Feliks, a Polish student who worked at the campus café, he could be more open about the topic. Yes, if Kiku hung around Feliks long enough he would be bolder. The Japanese man was very impressionable.

"So, like, hai, I totally think he's important!" Kiku would say … if he could say it.

He didn't say anything.

"Alfred leave him alone," Matthew said. His violet eyes fell on the cell phone in the boisterous blond's hand. "And weren't you in the middle of a conversation? I wouldn't exactly peg Arthur as the patient kind – at least not with you, eh" Matthew interjected, mumbling.

Alfred's eyes went wide and he brought the phone back to his ear. "_Iggy you there_?"

Muffled shouting erupted from the cell phone and Alfred began with his stream of apologies. Matthew sighed. "Maybe we should talk about this later ... when it's quiet!" he yelled over his brother.

Kiku bobbed his head up and down slowly in agreement. He wasn't sure that he even wanted to talk about it with Alfred anymore, not if his questions were going to be answered with more questions and personal input.

When the smaller Asian man left the car he felt unfulfilled. Nothing was accomplished at all! His figure drooped. This was just so very confusing. He adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder and _GLOOM-_ed over Yong Soo's front door.

"Ai wa orokadesu," he muttered bitterly. "I just want to go back to Japan and cuddle with my Sailor Moon pillow."

0oo0=(Y)=0oo0

Heracles drifted in the elevator, floated down the hallway, and wafted into his apartment, all the while grinning like a fool. He was going on a date with his psipsina! He could not have asked for anything more! Actually … yes he could have. Like the Japanese man's innocence. But that would have to wait for a later day. For now he had to worry about their date.

Heracles landed softly on the couch and sighed happily. Narcissus, an American shorthair, turned away from the mirror to look at him and vainfully* turned back, uninterested.

"You may not care," he spoke softly to the cat. "But I just got my psipsina to agree to go out with me. I've been trying to find him for days. We're going to drink coffee. I think I love him."

Narcissus meowed in annoyance and strode over to the coffee table. He jumped onto the glass surface and gazed at his reflection, not caring about Heracles' spiel.

"I'm going to tell him when we go out … I should call him and tell him now … Kiku gave me his number … did I mention his name is Kiku? My psipsina has the cutest na–"

A vicious knock came from the door. "Karpusi open your damn door!"

It was Sadik.

"I'll continue later."

Heracles sat up slowly and took his time getting to the door. He stopped at the wooden blockade and stared at it. He really did not want to open it. Especially for Sadik. He was going to ruin Heracles' good mood.

The knocking continued and Heracles figured that if he walked carefully, making soundless footsteps, he could make Sadik think he wasn't home and the Turkish man would go away. Yeah, that seemed like the smart thing to do. He turned on his heel–

"DON'T YOU DARE! I CAN SEE YOU, HERACLES!"

Curse the peephole.

Heracles grunted and walked back to the door. He opened it and stared at Sadik. He wasn't in his work clothes, this time he was wearing a dirty white shirt and ripped jeans, an apron hung around his neck and his head was wrapped in a bandana.

"Are you going to a cleaning convention?" Heracles asked, amusement obvious in his voice.

Sadik glared at him. "No. I'm here to he …" he coughed. "He … _hel _… p … he_ … _l … p – I'm here to assist you."

"With what?" Heracles asked.

"Cleaning." Sadik pushed the Greek to the side and analyzed the apartment. "Trust me you need it."

Arguing with Sadik meant an unnecessary loss of air in Heracles lungs. He gave Sadik more space and the other walked in. "How long is this going to take?" the brown-haired man asked.

Sadik stepped over a snoozing kitty and scanned the room. There was some serious work to be done. Because, just as a start; the place reeked of cat food and kitty litter, hell, he couldn't just ignore the (semi-)hidden heaps of cat shit that were (not so) cleverly scattered around, and Sadik was sure he could see the gleam of puddles (of piss) on the hardwood floor and the linoleum tiles in the kitchen.

No. This was not right.

Cats _everywhere_. On piles of garbage bags (unpacked clothing – Heracles moved in _**MONTHS**_ ago), on the fridge (Sadik was still trying to figure out the reason of its, the fridge's, presence because it was _**ALWAYS**_ empty) , on the couches (no longer made of plaid fabric, now made of cat hair – in Sadik's opinion), on the TV (and it was a wonder that the Greek could watch it when there was always some cats limp tail _swish_ing around the screen), etc.

Empty plates in the sink, over flowing garbage ... in other words: the place was damn filthy!

"This is going to take some serious elbow grease – I think my nose hairs are melting and fusing my nostrils shut."

"How long is that?" Heracles groaned, clearly wanting to get back to the point.

"More time than I'd like," Heracles answered. _Or want to spend with you in this filthy rats nest,_ he added silently.

It was going to be a _very _long night

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**Translations! **

**Ai wa orokadesu (Japanese) - Love is stupid  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>STAR NOTE!<strong>

***Vainfully - I totally made that word up xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, my laptop broke. <strong>

**My mom is afraid to make me touch her computer. **

**My house has no PC.**

**School isn't an easy place to write a story like this. **

**And I don't know if these count as excuses but again this was not the entire chapter. I just hated making you wait so long. Sorry =(**

**Comments are appreciated, eh! **


	8. Strike 1

**Starting off! Thanks to Fathommyeyes and Autumn1121 for the suggestions :) This couldn't have been done without you**

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

Kiku picked at the loose strands of thread on Yong Soo's blanket. He'd just finished explaining to him and Yao about the date and could hardly look at them. He was told once that the best thing to do to help ease the stress of a situation was to tell someone, but the more people Kiku told the more embarrassed he felt about the entire situation. He looked at it like this: here he was, this boy – no, young _**man**_ – who had never been on a date and could only talk about love as an outsider looking in. It was humiliating. Not to mention he was still a virgin. Not that that was a bad thing. He didn't mind being a virgin, because there was nothing wrong with that, and sexual intercourse itself looked like a _terrifying _endeavor. As in, they say the man's private enters the woman's private and easily comes out but what if – oh god – what if it got stuck? Like a bloated erection that just got too wide and – Kiku pinched his forefinger, he was letting his mind wander again.

"Well …" Yong Soo began. "I think it's simple, really."

Kiku looked up at him, a glimmer of hope twinkling in his eyes. "You have an idea?"

Yong Soo nodded. He stood, a hand on his hip, the other pointing at Kiku – he looked so determined and confident in the coming answer that Kiku found himself smiling along with Yong Soo … Until the answer came. "Just claim one of his body parts and you'll be set!"

Kiku practically crashed to the floor.

"That is a stupid idea, aru!" Yao snapped. "He wants to impress him, not attain a warrant for sexual assault, aru!"

Yong Soo grinned at Yao and sat back down. "It got me you, didn't it?"

Yao said nothing.

Wait a minute ….

"I thought you said he was your cousin," Kiku said.

There was a bloated silence in the room. Kiku and Yao both looked at Yong Soo in confusion. A nervous laugh escaped the Korean and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "About that …you see … he's actually my other half."

Kiku's eye twitched.

They were dating. Of course they were. Was everybody in his life now in some sort of romantic relationship? Just when he thought he could confide in people of his status it turned out they were – yet again – one step ahead of him on the social scale. He supposed that was okay but … it just felt so lonely sometimes. Because if things didn't work out with Heracles Kiku was back to being forever alone.

Yao's panda bear climbed out of its basket and curled up in Yao's lap. Even it felt a sense of love.

Yao sighed. "Why would you tell him that, aru?"

"I figured it would soften the blow …."

"Don't you sleep in the same bed?" Kiku asked quietly, picking at the strands once again. He didn't exactly feel comfortable asking such a personal question but it hurt to think that Yong Soo would kick him out when there was still room for him.

"Well Gun gun normally gets his own bed. Or at least that's how it was when I visited you in China, Yao."

"Gun gun?" Kiku asked.

Yao pointed to the small bear in his lap.

So he was evicted to make room for a panda bear. Gun gun was lucky he was so cute. Or … or Kiku would make a vocal complaint! And nobody wanted that.

Kiku nodded at Yao and pulled out his cell phone. It was almost nine. Matthew would be there for him soon. He let out a small sigh and put the phone away. What an unproductive trip. It was nice (?) seeing Yong Soo again, and meeting Yao but Kiku was hoping to leave with some sort of sense of assurance.

"I think maybe you should get him something, aru."

Still picking at the threads, Kiku peeked at Yao curiously.

"It's always nice to receive something on a date, aru. Maybe you could get him tasty Chinese treats or a stuffed animal – one that is really cute, aru!"

Kiku sat up. That was genius! He would give Heracles a gift to show his appreciation. Kiku recalled the Greek man with the cat that stole his bag and the way he interacted with it, and the cat-shaped fliers – he must have loved cats. Yes, that was it! He would get Heracles a cat plushy!

"Arigato!"

* * *

><p>By the time Matthew arrived Kiku knew exactly what he was going to do. His date with Heracles was still four days away – that was plenty of time to execute his plan!<p>

=(OwO)=

Heracles crashed onto the couch. He was so tired~! He knew his apartment wasn't the _cleanest _but he had no clue it was _that _messy. Halfway through the night Sadik had to go and get more garbage bags from his apartment. But, Heracles had to admit, it was worth it. He could see the floor, the cats were happy, It didn't smell like poop – though that took at least 100 cans of air freshener and Smell-B-Gone cat odour removal spray (which, by the way, he completely forgot he owned). His clothing was in his room, folded and neatly put into their proper places, the cupboards didn't cough dust anymore, and so on. It was actually nice.

Sadik sat next to him, Demeter in his lap. His head fell back against the couch and he groaned. "How the hell did you live in that? I'm surprised there isn't black mold growing everywhere."

"I didn't think it was that messy …" Heracles admitted.

"Well it was. And y'need to buy litter boxes, and train these creatures."

"_Cats_," Heracles hissed.

"Cats, creatures, same thing. You need to train them."

Heracles stood up and went to the cupboard. He didn't feel like arguing with Sadik. It took up too much air. He opened the small, wooden door – it was bare. Not a thing in there, not even for the cats. A stab of guilt went through him, it didn't help, either, when Heracles' green eyes fell upon the small pile of collected bills. He was behind on his rent and the only reason he was still able to stay in the apartment was by the grace of the landlord's heart. She loved cats. Hell, when you've got it, flaunt it. But her patience would only ware so thin.

Since Sadik ordered him to deal with the papers he didn't see the bills – and Heracles didn't want him to. Heracles shoved the papers between a stack of papers to the side, went back to the living room and found Athena sitting in his seat. He frowned. "I was sitting there."

She mewed but didn't move.

"It's shedding on the chair we just cleaned," Sadik complained.

"_She_," Heracles hissed.

Sadik looked at him for a second before casting his attention back to Demeter. "What were you doing in there?" He asked.

"Looking over some … things," Heracles took a seat on the floor instead. He petted the cats that brushed against him and sighed. "There's no food here … at all."

Heracles felt Sadik's eyes on him. "Well I noticed that. What are you going to do?"

He was going to wait for his psipsina to move in. He'd be able to help with stuff like food and bills. They would live together like a happy couple, adopt cats, fuck, wake up together, fuck, make art together, fuck, shower together – while they fucked, the works.

_I_t was a few days after their date and Kiku was visiting the apartment. He'd complimented Heracles on how clean it was and how nice it looked, the small Japanese man even went out of his way to personally meet every one of his cats. It was so cute to watch~. But when his psipsina offered to cook for him, that was when he realised … shit just got real – things were meant to be.

Kiku was in kitchen standing over the stove. He stirred gracefully at the contents of the pot and smiled – the same cute smile that sent Heracles' heart into a frenzy. The Greek man was entranced by the other, how the lights on the stove overhead hit his face and made his silky hair look silkier, the way his psipsina's milky skin flushed at the heat of the stovetop, the way his lips looked when he put his little tasting spoon to them. Kiku's beauty was statuesque. Heracles sighed lovingly.

Kiku was given a start. He turned to Heracles and his small smile broadened. "It's almost ready," he announced, offering a steaming spoonful – but not before he blew at the hot food.

Heracles crossed the kitchen, he stopped at Kiku and allowed his psipsina to feed him. It was delicious! A lazy smile turned on his lips as he licked away any stray drops. "It's delicious, psipsina." The Greek man took the utensil from Kiku's hand and placed it on the counter carefully. Heracles curled his arms around Kiku's waist and pulled him closer. He leaned in to kiss the Japanese man and the other accepted the gesture with a small laugh.

"You're going to make me burn the food," he chuckled lightly.

"Then we'll make more," Heracles purred and kissed him again, harder this time.

His psipsina stood on his tippy-toes and let his own arms snake over Heracles' shoulders and around his neck. The two of them indulged in each other, Kiku playing the submissive role as Heracles took over. His tongue mapped the inside of Kiku's mouth like it was a complex world to be discovered.

Kiku was a bit clumsy in the kiss, his teeth occasionally bumping against Heracles but it was adorable, nonetheless. Everything his psipsina did was adorable.

They fumbled backwards as Heracles led him to the counter. He lifted Kiku onto the flat surface and, finally, pulled away from a breath. His psipsina was panting, his face a pale pink as he stared at Heracles through lust-fogged eyes.

Heracles smirked. "Isn't someone horny~" he teased.

Kiku's face turned a deeper hue of pink and Heracles laughed. "Not denying it I see. That's okay, you don't have to, psipsina." Heracles went in for the kiss once again, his hand now wandering into Kiku's pants. The Greek man was instantly greeted by the heat of Kiku's member against his hands. "Quite horny …."

Kiku sheepishly bit at his thumb nail. "P-please just touch me, Heracles."

Heracles would never argue with such a polite (and mutually agreeable) request. He squeezed his hand around Kiku's cock and … … … … …. Heracles' face scrunched in bemusement. It was furry. What in the hell?

He looked up at Kiku but it wasn't Kiku's face that met his eyes, it was the face of an angry, hissing cat. Its human hand clawed out at him and slashed at his wrist. Heracles jumped back. He closed his eyes and rubbed at the newly acquired injury. When he opened them again Zeus was there. His tail pulled to the side, teeth bared.

Heracles looked around. Sadik was watching him, the most disturbed look painted his face and for the longest of moments they just stared at each other.

Well … this … was awkward.

"What in the hell was _that_?" Sadik asked.

There was no point in lying – he'd already been caught in the act. "Fantasising."

"That's fucking nasty. I'm not even going to lie to you."

Heracles blinked and puffed out his cheeks a bit. He shrugged. There was nothing he could do about it now. "I don't see why …."

Sadik cleared his throat and pointed to the space between Heracles' legs, eyebrows raised.

Heracles looked down. Shit. He was erect.

"And in addition to that: the noises you were making." Sadik got to his feet and put Demeter next to Athena. "I'm going to my place for a bit – mainly because I don't want to sit here and listen to you pant about this 'Kiku/Pee-Passee-na' person while you're tending to yourself. I'll be back in half an hour."

The first thing Heracles did when he heard the front door close was rush to the washroom, box of tissues in hand.

* * *

><p>As promised Sadik came back. It was just passed 11 and he was loaded. His arms were filled with grocery bags. He didn't even wait for Heracles to let him in. The Turkish man pushed his way past and put the bags on the floor in the living room. Immediately they were swarmed by all fifteen cats. They meowed loudly and scratched and pawed at the bags.<p>

Heracles looked at Sadik curiously as he tried to swat them away.

"Some help would be nice!" Sadik called.

Heracles shut the door. "Not barging into my house would also be nice," he muttered and closed the door.

He walked over to Sadik and knelt over the bags, gently pushing the cats back. He sifted through the bags. Heracles had to stifle a gasp. It was cat food, litter, litter boxes, a training guide, food dishes, milk, cat toys, collars, in addition to the bread and canned goods – this could not have been cheap. Heracles looked up at Sadik. The Turkish man had his arms folded over his chest.

"No 'thank you'?" he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

Heracles didn't know what to say. He'd have never thought that Sadik would go to such lengths for him—

"It's not for you, it's for the creatures. I just figured I should pick up some of the other stuff because the creatures can't feed themselves. They need you alive."

Oh. Well whether or not Sadik tried to play off the gesture it was still nice. Heracles would have hugged him if the idea wasn't such a turn off. So he settled with a thank you instead.

They unpacked in silence until Sadik spoke up. "The interviews start tomorrow. That's also why I'm doing all of this – don't think it's because I like you."

Heracles nodded. He'd already gotten the point that none of this kindness was directed to him. "I know."

"The last thing you need is people coming here and seeing a junkyard instead of a home."

"I know." Not like it mattered, though. None of the people coming were going to get a call back. The spot was reserved for his psipsina.

Sadik opened the fridge and put away the milk. He closed the fridge door and sighed. Something was coming. All of this meaningless small talk usually meant that Sadik had something on his mind. When he wasn't being such an asshole he could actually be a good person, Heracles found. Right now, was one of those moments. The Turkish man was building to a question that was clearly troubling him.

"So ..." And so it began. "Who _is_ Kiku? A crush?"

"I guess you could say that," Heracles answered. He put another bag of cat food into the healed cupboard.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Heracles looked at him. "You mean that you want to know about him."

Sadik met his gaze. "'Him'? Kiku is a boy? You're gay?"

Heracles shrugged. "I guess."

No reply followed as Sadik went to Heracles' side to help him put the rest of the food away. "You must like him a lot to go into heat right in front of me. I should make you pay me for visually and verbally assaulting me."

Heracles turned back to the bags and started organising the cans on the other side of the kitchen. He ignored the latter comment. "I do. I love him."

The room got awkwardly silent for the second time that night. "It was love at first sight," Heracles continued.

"Does he know?"

"I don't know … I only asked him out."

"Props to you."

From behind him Heracles heard shuffling and a sigh. He glanced behind him and saw Sadik leaning against the counter. " Are you being sarcastic?"

"No. If you have a crush it means I can finally get you out of my life … not to mention I was having a pool with myself that something like this would never happen. You're practically a gender-bent cat lady."

Heracles snorted. "Thanks."

"But I mean it, good for you. I hope things go well. When are you going out – not tomorrow I hope."

Heracles shook his head. "Friday."

"Where to?"

The moment Heracles met Kiku he knew exactly 'where to'. In the middle of town there was this café was – a cat café – run by an old Japanese couple. He was a regular down there, and he knew Kiku would love it! Because someone as cute as his psipsina with animals as cute as cats only equalled sheer love. "I'm bringing him to a cat café."

Sadik bit his bottom lip. "Right. Why would I think any differently? Can you afford to?"

And _that_ was where the problem roused. Heracles was flat broke. He was hoping that through loans from the bank and maybe, hopefully, Sadik, he'd be able to bring his psipsina there and even buy him something nice afterwards. "Not exactly …."

"Again, why would I think any differently? … I guess … if you're low on cash I can loan you some."

"Really?" Heracles couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Sadik had his moments but this, this was fantastic! To think that he was going to actually loan him money for the date~ it was beautiful! Yes, beautiful! Sadik not only supported him but he was offering to help~! Bliss~! Pure bliss~! The Greek man beamed – he was going to do it! Heracles was going to _hug _Sadik! He advanced on the Turkish man and gave him the biggest hug ever!

"This means the world to me. Thank you!"

Sadik shoved him away. Despite the harsh action he was smiling a little bit. "Hey! I am not doing this for you, don't feel so special."

Heracles laughed. "Right … thanks, Sadik. Really." He smiled. "This means a lot to me."

=(OwO)=

It was Wednesday night – and strike one.

The date was only two days away. Kiku sat at the desk in his room; he poked into the fur of the black and white cat plushy in his hand. He'd bought it for Heracles earlier that day; Kiku even took the time to curl some of the strands on top of its head to mimic Heracles'. He smiled at the toy. It had green eyes, too. Just like Heracles'. Kiku knew for sure the Greek man would love it. Because if he didn't … that would mean Kiku misjudged many things about Heracles and to know so would be mortifying.

He stroked at the soft hairs when suddenly he heard a light humming coming from the hallway. It was an unusual noise, like a machine, but the only other 'people' in the house were Gilbird and Kumajiro. Gilbert dragged Matthew to his house and Alfred was (probably )out with Professor Kirkland.

Kiku put the toy down and exited his room, as he stepped into the hallway he noticed Gilbird and Kumajiro gazing out of the window. Kumajiro was propped up on his hind legs, clinging to the sill while Gilbird sat on his head.

Curiously, he approached the two of them. As he drew closer Kiku noticed a bright red light shining above the yard. It was hovering and hummed quietly amongst the nocturnal ambience. Kiku recognised the noise instantly. It was the same one he'd heard from his room.

Kumajiro twisted his torso and scrutinised the Japanese man before turning back to the window. "It's Tony," Kumajiro said.

Gilbird chirped.

The bear talked?

"N-nani?"

"He's come to say hello," Kumajiro whispered.

Kiku stopped where he was – or maybe he stopped before. There was a distance between him, and the two animals, and the window. Why? Because something was so very _off_ about this _entire_ situation: Kumajiro and Gilbird standing before the window, their bodies' eerie silhouettes against the red light that was now descending towards them. … WAIT WHAT? Kiku jumped back. It was coming towards them! They needed to run! They needed to go! They needed to –

The light was at the window already. Kiku panicked, how had it moved so quickly? He hadn't contemplated what to do before Kumajiro began to lift the window. The light – no longer one light but many lights attached to one large, round object – lowered some more. Something _hiss_ed, and then _pop_ped. A rectangle beam of light progressively expanded along its surface and the entire hallway was illuminated.

Kiku dropped to his knees and prayed.

Oh, lord how he prayed.

And he wasn't even Christian.

He heard the sound of footsteps _clink_ing down what Kiku could only assume to be some sort of metal platform. The sound came to an end at what Kiku could only assume to be the window. And then there was a _plop_ on what Kiku could only assume was the hall floor.

He dared to glance up and practically shrieked.

There, standing before him, was an alien. Small and slender, gray like a rainy day with ruby red eyes one third the size of its head.

"Hello," the alien said.

"H-hello …" Kiku stuttered.

"I'm Tony, Alfred's best friend."

"I-I am Kiku, Alfred's friend."

The alien, Tony, randomly pulled a cell phone looking device from out of nowhere. His frail –looking fingers tapped along the screen and he flipped it around for Kiku to see. It was Facebook.

Tony turned the phone so the screen was once again facing him and his fingers began to tap vehemently.

"Status update," Tony stated aloud. "I just met Kiku - Alfred's human friend. He isn't a shit fuck like Arthur." _Beep. _"It's set."

Alfred? Arthur? Professor Kirkland? What was happening? There were only two relatively normal solutions here: 1) he was dreaming.

"Am I dreaming?" Kiku asked, his tone bordering on more of a plea.

Tony shook his head. "Nope."

Well that ruled out number one. Okay. Solution 2) He was being Punk'd.

"Am I being Punk'd?"

"Uh … nope."

Oh, wait. Actually there was a solution 3. It was hidden. Solution 3) faint.

Because aliens were not real and bears did not talk. That was the way the world worked. All of these things Kiku was encountering were all impossibly impossible. And he refused to believe any of it. He couldn't believe any of it – his mind was overriding and he was pretty damn sure that there were sparks flying out of his ears.

Kiku did not compute.

So he fainted.

Strike one.

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

**So this story is going on a different route than I thought – for those of you being so patient: I'm sorry and thank you for staying. NO, this is not becoming Sci-fi but I really like the cannon pets (which I'm counting Tony in in this instance) and I didn't wanna turn 'em into stuffed animals so yeah … trust me this is going somewhere! That '**_**strike one**_**' line means something, I swear!**

**But like I was saying: I am really sorry for the slow updates and I'm really grateful for the patience you have :') Unless you forgot this story was on your list until you saw it was updated, either way =D thank you! **


	9. Halfway to 2

Kiku woke the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock _buzz_ing in his ear. He blinked his eyes open and yawned. His sleepy gaze fell on the stuffed animal on his desk; he stared at it for a long while before the previous night's events started flooding back into his memory. The alien, Matthew's talking bear, Facebook …. Kiku shook his head. There was no way something like that had actually happened … it was illogical and nonsensical. No doubt it was all just a bad dream. Not to mention, in the dream, he'd fainted in the hallway – and this was his bedroom. And he was on his bed. Not in the hall.

The Japanese man sat up and began his morning routine. He turned off his alarm and snail-paced to the washroom, his Doraemon slippers dragging along the floor. He did his business, washed his hands, his face, brushed his teeth, and slipped into the shower. After his shower Kiku, feeling much livelier, went back into his bedroom and got dressed. He combed his hair to symmetrical perfection, put his things into his backpack, slipped his backpack over his shoulder, and headed downstairs.

Believe it or not it was still pretty early, as in: Alfred wasn't awake yet. Matthew wasn't awake yet. The sun wasn't even awake yet. Kiku just preferred to get downstairs before the brothers did – because of … reasons.

**OwO Flashback~**

_Kiku sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of tea when he heard Alfred and Matthew arguing from the stairs. He groaned internally, not wanting to sit there as they bickered between each other. But before he could escape they were in the room._

"_Bacon!" Alfred shouted._

"_Pancakes!" Matthew (kind of) screamed. _

"_Bacon!" _

"_Pancakes!" _

_Kiku pushed out a small 'ohayou gozaimasu' but they ignored him and sped into the kitchen. _

_Alfred stopped in front of the stove as Matthew went to the cupboard and started pulling out ingredients. All the while neither of them broke eye contact; they were glaring so hard Kiku could swear there were lightning bolts shooting out of their eyeballs. He made a note to redraw this scene later._

"_We had pancakes yesterday and the day before, dude! I want bacon today!" _

"_We're not eating bacon alone for breakfast!" _

"_Yes we a- PUT THAT SHIT AWAY! YOU'RE NOT MAKING PANCAKES! I WILL PUT AN ARROW IN YOUR KNEE IF YOU EVEN TRY AND COME OVER HERE WITH THAT!" _

"_TRY ME, EH!" Matthew retorted and whipped a butter knife at Alfred. _

_It spun through the air at an amazing speed and, to Kiku's surprise, Alfred caught it – by the handle. Kiku had to admit, it was pretty badass. _

"_So this is how it's gunna be, huh?" There was a dangerous sparkle in Alfred's eye. He dropped the knife and went into a very cliché karate stance. Waving two fingers at Matthew, Alfred snarled, "Bring it …" and then he smirked. "Canuck." _

_And shit went down. _

_There were sharp utensils being thrown left and right, plates broke and the kitchen sparkled with a thousand cascading shards. Kiku ducked under the table just as Matthew's bowl of pancake batter whizzed past his head, and the terrified man could have sworn that he heard a gunshot._

_It was from then on that Kiku swore to never be in the kitchen at the same time as Matthew and Alfred. Or if he was, he'd have finished everything he had to do in there already so he wouldn't have a reason to stay. _

**OwO Reality~**

As Kiku turned into the kitchen he caught a glimpse of something at the table but ignored it. Instead he went to set the water in the kettle and prepared his cup and tea leaves. Kiku stood at the counter until the kettle sounded and he poured the steaming water into the cup. Yawning, he turned and started for the table, eyes glued to the leaves that floated carelessly on the water.

If only it could be so simple: just floating through life. Yet as he thought this a disturbing thought roused in him and Kiku gasped. But the life of a tea leaf could not be simple! Not at all! They go through too much! Like being violently plucked from the earth, and then roasted over searing flames, and after finally cooling off and thinking 'maybe … maybe it's all over' they're either crushed or thrown into 100 degree water!

Kiku suddenly felt sorrowful for the steeping leaves.

He took a seat at the table and lifted his gaze, too perturbed to look at the tea any longer. When he did, though, he had to look back down. For a second he was sure he saw …. Kiku peeked up again without moving his head and his jaw fell open.

"Morning, Kiku," greeted Tony with a small wave.

Kiku stared at him.

Tony stared back.

And it was a good two minutes before Kiku finally did something. He screamed. Screamed and jumped back – a bit too fast. The chair slipped from underneath him and he rolled backwards, hitting the wall painfully. Kiku groaned.

"You're weird," Tony said and left the room.

Kiku closed his eyes. "It was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dream," he chanted and continued chanting until he heard someone enter the kitchen – a second set of slow footsteps following closely behind the first.

"I told you," Tony's voice came. "He hit his head pretty hard I think."

"Oh, damn!" It was Alfred.

Kiku finally opened his eyes and looked at the blond. "Keeks are you okay?"

Was he okay? That was a good question. In fact, Kiku wondered it himself. Clearly he was not okay. His mind was being over active and he was hallucinating. He shook his head and carefully turned to sit up right, avoiding all eye contact with Tony.

It was only Thursday morning and Kiku was halfway away from marking down strike 2.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**PLEASE READ! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! SERIOUSLY. Please.**

**Okay, for all of you wondering, this story is not done yet. I haven't given up on it, I've just been lacking inspiration lately =( … well for a while. It's been a long dry spell (not sexually – geez peeps! Get your minds out of the gutter!). I honestly wrote this up months ago with the intent of finishing the whole of chapter 9 – since this is like, 1 of 4 parts – but I don't know. More ideas for the chapters would be helpful, since that is what helped me out a lot the last time ^_^ But yeah, the point of this was just to say: I'm not dead, the story is not done, and I'm in a bit of a tizzy.**

**Thank you guys for reading this, especially the ones who stuck with the story – you guys rock! **


	10. Rejection Pending

Sadik left his apartment that morning feeling particularly odd. He'd already done everything for Heracles that could be done, and now, seeing the small queue of people waiting outside of Heracles' door only made him anxious. So the flyers worked, whoopee. So the sleepy Greek finally had a clean house, yay. So things were actually going according to plan, YOLO. That didn't make Sadik's nerves any less jittery; because something was jabbing him in the brain, saying: _'scuse me, pal! We both know he's going to fuck up – so where are you going? Get in there and dictate!_

And he would love to, because Sadik understood Heracles' utter hopelessness, but he had work and didn't feel like calling in sick. Instead, Sadik silently prayed the Greek man would be able to conduct things properly. Because if he didn't …. Sadik felt a little piece of his heart go black with sadness …. He couldn't bear to spend any more time with Heracles than he had to.

0oo0=(Y)=0oo0

Heracles miserably kneeled on the couch. He was facing the front of the apartment, watching the door hard. Every so often his eyes would flicker to the analogue clock hanging on the wall, but it wasn't a second later that they'd be back on the door again, waiting.

He was waiting for the _knock_.

In mere minutes it would come. And then he would have to interact with the poor misguided people that delusional-ly believed they could snag a room in his apartment. He snorted quietly to himself. His psipsina already owned that position, ergo, no one else would get it.

Heracles glanced at the clock, then back to the door.

This time was not being used effectively, he felt. Heracles could have been taking a nap, or playing with his cats, or scoping out Kiku. But _no_, he was stuck hosting purportless interviews.

Why was he doing this again?

The brown-haired man rattled his brain for a few seconds until the reasoning fell together. Heracles felt obligated. It wasn't all too long ago he was subtly redirecting people via phone, telling them there was no set date for the interviews. He would have done the same thing again with the three emails he received only hours ago … but something was jabbing him in the brain, saying: _you owe it to this man to host this thing! He has done so much for you! At least give him the feeling of accomplishment – even if you are going to reject each offer!_

And it was true. He did owe it to Sadik. Which is, again, why he was kneeling on his couch, waiting miserably for a knock that he would rather not come.

0oo0=(Y)=0oo0

And green light, green light, green light, green light, green light, RED LIGHT! Sadik scowled. Things were going so smoothly, too.

There was a game he played in his car on his way to work: how many green lights before a red? On occasion, he would be lucky, and it would be all green lights. Today … was not that day.

The Turkish man sat idly with his foot on the break, counting away the seconds till he could proceed. His eyes wandered over the stoplight, the flashing sign that told people they would walk, the car to his right, the car to his left – they stayed there on the car to his left. Well, not the car. The person sitting in the passenger's seat.

It was a small Asian man, or maybe he was a girl …. Goddamn if he wasn't he was one pretty boy. Sadik found himself staring at the person. His eyes scanned over the ivory skin, and ebony hair – it was such a sharp contrast but hot damn! Was it even possible for someone to be so conflicting and cute at the same time? Sadik's gaze descended to the boy's (?) lap at the small cat toy. Above its head the boy's index finger spiralled, coiling the hair around until it was tight and then pulling his finger away slowly, leaving the hair in a loose curl.

Sadik was entranced. That is until he was woken from his reverie by a _honk_ behind him.

He jumped and pressed on the gas too quickly and too hard. The car jerked forward, jerking him along with it. Sadik fell back into place with a gentle _thud_ and slowed down. He shook his head hard and looked back at the road.

"Note to self: don't stare while at a red light," he muttered.

0oo0=(Y)=0oo0

Hours passed before those people finally left – thank god. Heracles hadn't anticipated interviewing _three_ people would take so long and be so taxing. Not to mention, even if he was taking this 'roommate' thing seriously, he would never have accepted any of them. The one chick was ABSOLUTELY INSANE. She was Belorussian and clearly had a brother complex and psychological issues. The entire time she was there her face was stuck on _pissed-off_, and her voice, her body … just her entire being in general. She, the girl, Natalia was her name, was just like a giant ball of pissed off. She reminded Heracles of a wet and starving cat after a trip to the vet. Oh. And she hissed at Zeus, too. The second person was not much better. He might have been but … to be honest Heracles was too scared to find out. The Swede walked into the apartment looking like he'd discovered someone just pissed in his coffee.

Heracles wouldn't be surprised if that Natalia girl_ did_ piss in his coffee.

Anyway, that agitated glare never left his face. Berwald … that was probably his name – Heracles was half asleep at the time – maintained 100% eye contact and it was scary as a mo fo. Which is why the Greek man was overjoyed when he left and the last person walked in.

This one looked semi-normal, save the small scowl. Bastard Guy is what Heracles named him, because all he did was repeatedly call Heracles Cat Bastard, and call the cats Feline Bastards, and then he kept bringing up a Tomato Bastard, and then something about a Potato Bastard, Heracles stopped listening to him vent after a while. He was more focused on going to the Cat Café. He wanted to set things up perfectly, since the date was only one day away.

And that brought him to this moment. Heracles opened the door to the Cat Café and couldn't help the smile that pulled at the edges of his lips. There were cats _everywhere_, hopped up on tiny cat houses, running around, sleeping under tables. _Everywhere_.

He walked up to the gate and stepped through quickly, making sure to close it before any pesky cats tried to run away. Heracles locked it and found his way to a young woman who was playing with a small tabby. Her platinum blonde hair was pinned up in a loose and messy bun and she wore a loose blouse and shorts. She was the Cat Lady … well not really. She was an employee who always worked there. With the cats, and hey, she was a lady, so the name worked technically.

"Hello," Heracles said loudly enough to catch her attention.

She craned her neck to look at him and smiled. "Heracles! It isn't Saturday yet, did you need something?"

Heracles' wide smile became wider. "Yeah … I have a date tomorrow …. And I'm bringing him here."

The employee's face shone brighter and she stood up. Heracles didn't have a moment to prepare before he was wrapped in a gigantic bear hug. She pulled away and all of her pearly whites beamed in his face. Heracles was both thoroughly disturbed and confused by her sudden show of affection.

"You have a date?! With who?! And here I thought you were going to be the Cat Lady for the rest of your life, but not like, the legit Cat Lady – 'cause you know … you have a penis."

"(=_=) …" Heracles stared at her for a second. "… Sadik said that, too. Sort of …. The date is with my psipsina, his name is Kiku."

"Aaaaaw~! You have pet names! That's adorable! You're adorable!"

Heracles kept any bitter comments he had to himself and nodded. "I just wanted to ask if you could do anything … special … for us."

"Special? Of course! Yeah we can do that, anything you like. Actually no, it'll be a surprise! We'll set something up for you and you date."

Any surprise produced by this woman couldn't be a good thing, Heracles knew. But she was his only other option besides coming up with a plan himself and he was, let's be honest, he's lazy.

**!i!i!i!i!i**

**Terrible ending I know Q^Q I kind of just ended it here because well ... i didn't like the way i wrote the next part so i'm re-writing it =) but good news! I've refound inspiration. The honest truth as to why I haven't updated in a while is because I was wondering if I should give up on this story, due to a lock of inspiration for this. But I've found it again! =D So this time, honestly, I'll be aiming to update every Saturday or Sunday!**

**Thanks to all of you who've stuck by this! I love ya'll seriously. =I **

**(Oh and … they meet in the next chapter. And SHIT. GOES. DOWN!)**


	11. Finally!

Kiku watched as Alfred waved a final goodbye to Arthur from the front porch of their house. Arthur waved back and drove down the street, promptly disappearing around the corner. He'd driven them home, since Matthew and Gilbert were having their date night.

"Gotta love Iggy~ I don't know what we'd have done if he didn't drive us," Alfred announced gleefully as he looked for his keys.

"Hai," Kiku responded quietly.

His dark eyes were focused on the car in the driveway. It was Matthew's – and Gilbert's motorcycle was there, too. Was date night normally something that happened at their house? Kiku would have assumed otherwise, and he might have asked Alfred, but Kiku felt pondering his thoughts aloud might be too bold, so he said nothing else.

Still seeking his keys Alfred continued, "can you imagine if we had to walk back, Keeks? I mean I'm a pretty athletic dude but I hate walking long distances. I'm all about the adrenaline! Running is where it's at. But running from the campus woulda been a nuts burger idea."

"There is always the bus," Kiku offered.

Alfred just stopped.

He gave Kiku this look like 'dude, just shut the fuck up. Don't be dumb. Eew' and went back to searching for his house key.

Seconds later he pulled it from the side pocket of his backpack and unlocked the door. Griping the knob, Alfred pushed the door open. He stepped in, Kiku right behind him.

"It's like a friggin' cave in here, why's it so dark?" Alfred pushed the door closed behind him, narrowly missing Kiku in the process. "Ah! Sorry, dude. Lock the door for me?"

Kiku locked it behind him. "I thought Matthew was home."

"So did I." Alfred walked over to the light switch and _flick_ed it on.

Kiku and Alfred, who were both looking out into the blackened hallway, let out a horrified gasp at what was waiting for them in the light.

Gilbert had Matthew on top of the coffee table, completely naked, his legs spread wide open while he, Gilbert, was clearly ... intruding his nether regions with his ... inkei (that's Japanese for penis :D). The two of them, well more so Matthew, looked mortified. His already flushed face was becoming redder by the second, whereas Gilbert just looked like a child who had been caught reaching for the Forbidden Cookie before dinner.

No one said anything for a very, _very_,uncomfortably long time.

Alfred _flick_ed the lights back off. "I'm going upstairs," he said numbly and hurried up the stairway.

Kiku muttered the same thing, only nine thousand times faster, and ran to his room.

For a long time afterwards Kiku was absorbed in his sketchbook. Sketching out one hundred different things at once in attempt to clean him mind. On the table. The table! They were doing such lewd things on the table! Was that what a date night required? Having one partner bloom the other's lotus ON THE TABLE?! He was so disturbed. Kiku'd never thought Matthew would be that kind of person...

_Strike two! This is strike two!_ He thought in a panic.

Kiku pressed harder on the paper. His egged lines created a small boy, he was bouncing a ball. Kiku drew the boy over and over again, sometimes making him a girl, sometimes changing the ball, or the age, or the clothes, the hair, anything.

The Japanese man drew until there was a small _tap_ping at his door. The suddenness of the sound sent a jolt through him. "H-hai?"

Silence.

"H-hai ...?" Kiku called out again.

"U-um ... K-Kiku?"

It was Matthew.

Kiku became a frighteningly embarrassed shade of pink. "H-hai?"

"Can I ... Can I talk with you?" He sounded just as afraid as Kiku felt.

"_We_," came Gilbert's voice.

And the _image _flashed into Kiku's mind. The Japanese man shivered and tried his best to think of something else, anything, anything at all. A scene from an anime he enjoyed manifested, it was of an angry, British, blue-haired boy in a dress and his demon, bunny-butler wandering through Wonderland. He didn't dare divert this thought. Not even for a second.

"Can we come in?" Gilbert asked.

Kiku jumped. "Hai!"

Kiku watched his room door open a crack and Matthew's head peek in. He gave Kiku a small, embarrassed smile and opened the door wider so that Gilbert could walk in also.

"We're sorry," Matthew practically whispered. He was staring at the floor, obviously still too mortified to meet Kiku's eyes. Not that Kiku minded.

"I-it's okay," Kiku _did_ whisper.

Gilbert chimed in. "But you're okay, ja? I mean, it's not like it's a big deal or anything. And there are pluses to it! Firstly, you got to see the awesome me, _and _Birdie naked. And secondly it's not like we were doing anything _too _wild. I mean, we've fucked on the kitchen table, too and-"

"MAPLE!" Matthew snapped to attention and punched Gilbert in the face! "What are you saying?!"

Gilbert was sent stumbling into the dresser. He held his cheek in surprise, looking up at his angry boyfriend, stunned.

Matthew's face was a clear depiction of a humiliation and rage combo. But Kiku was sure that Matthew's feelings were not as strong as his at the moment. He was disgusted. Purely disgusted. They'd done _it_ on the _kitchen table_. Where people _ate_. Kiku had dropped a piece of food on it one time, and then he picked it up and put it _back into his mouth_.

=(UwO)= Flashback! =(OwU)=

_Kiku sat at the table eating a small bowl of curry and rice he'd bought from a Japanese restaurant earlier. As he lifted his chopsticks a portion of the rice fell to the tabletop. _

_Kiku picked it up with his fingers and put it in his mouth. _

"_Yummy~ (^u^)"_

=(UwO)= Flashback End! =(OwU)=

The Japanese man gagged.

Matthew looked at him. "K-Kiku I don't- I know it's inexcusable- we shouldn't have- maple..." His face was buried in his hands. He let out a tiny 'I'm sorry' and hurried from the room, leaving Gilbert and Kiku alone. Though Gilbert paid no mind to Kiku. The silver-haired German stood and chased after his Canadian love. "Birdie! Birdie! Aw c'mon I didn't mean anything by it! I was just telling him-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kiku heard Matthew scream. A door slammed, there was more pleading, and after about a minute Kiku tuned out.

_Strike three. This is strike three. _Kiku shook his head. He really did care for and appreciate Matthew and Alfred but he couldn't do this any longer. Not unless he wanted to go insane.

He had to move out.

=(OwO)=

Sadik sat on the edge of Heracles' bed with Demeter curled into a ball on his lap. He was waiting for Heracles to find an outfit for his date. It was taking a surprisingly long time, so he passed the time by thinking.

He thought back to earlier that day and the boy in the car. It still bugged him that any human male beyond infancy had the ability to be so beautiful. Sadik had to tell someone, before he combusted.

"You know, I saw someone weird today," he said.

Heracles replied with a noise.

"It was this guy – I think – but, like, I thought he was a chick. I'm pretty damn sure he was, but he had no boobs. Then again, he was in a coat."

Heracles stepped further into his closet and started shifting through the clothes that were piled onto the ground. He flung them out, one by one, trying to find the perfect one.

"There are flat chested girls," he offered to Sadik.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just weird – how cute he was."

Heracles' head poked out from the closet. A tiny smile quirking the edges of his lips. "Do you have a crush?" He teased menacingly.

Sadik's lips curled at the comment. "Shut up. I'm just saying he was cute."

Heracles returned to the closet. "Or she. It could have been a girl."

"Yeah."

It felt strange to be having such a casual conversation with Heracles, and Heracles felt the same about being able to talk so 'normal-like' with Sadik. He wasn't bothered by it, though, and it didn't feel as awkward as he thought it might have, which was a good thing. And that made him smile a bit.

Heracles sat up to stretch his back and yawned. He bent back down and put his head on what was left of his clothes. A blue tee. He didn't have anything else, and before this t-shirt not one of the items of clothing he had was date-appropriate. Heracles let out a quiet groan. He prayed his psipsina wouldn't mind too much.

_K_ku was sitting at a table in the Cat Cafe, waiting patiently for Heracles. Seconds later Heracles walked in in his blue t-shirt and a pair of old jeans – and despite the stated attire, he looked DAMN sexy. Like Abercrombie & Fitch Bag Guy sexy. He smirked at Kiku and sat with him.

"Hey," he said coolly.

His psipsina blushed and addressed the Greek man with a small smile. "Konnichiwa, Heracles."

Heracles' smirk blossomed into a full blown smile and he scooted over so that he was sitting next to Kiku. He kissed Kiku's cheek and let his hand rest atop his psipsina's. "How have you been? I missed you."

His psipsina let out a tiny chuckle. He flipped his hand, palm-up, under Heracles' and linked their fingers together. Entangling them like true lovers would do. "I missed you, too. And i've been lonely," Kiku stated with a small pout.

His pink lips shimmered with the candlelight, Heracles kissed them. His psipsina kissed back gently. Kiku whimpered,"I wanted to be with you this entire time. All I could do was think of you and- and-"

Heracles' free hand found itself at Kiku's cheek. The Greek shook his head slowly, an amused curve to his mouth. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

The other nodded.

Heracles leaned in to kiss him again, harder this time, more demanding, and he felt Kiku melt in his touch.

Heracles snapped his fingers and a curtain was pulled around them. He laid Kiku down carefully, and began to lift his shirt. Heracles broke the kiss, though their lips were within a whispers distance of each other. "Let me love you, Kiku" he whispered.

Kiku responded by spreading his legs and lifting his hips, his groin bumped against Heracles and to the Greek's surprise he did a little drag motion, grinding their clothed members together.

That had to have been a yes.

"OI!"

Heracles was given a start by the aggressive shout. He looked down at Kiku, the Japanese man's face was gone, a dark blue colour in it's place. In fact ... Heracles scoped the area. No more curtain. No nothing. He was back in his closet.

It was another dream.

Heracles grunted in frustration.

"Oi!" Oh, now he understood. That was Sadik's stupid voice that rudely yanked him from his fantastical dream.

Annoyed, Heracles got out. "What?!" he snapped.

Sadik reeled back, Demeter stirred on his lap and let out a tiny, grumpy _mew. _"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Heracles stopped glaring and let his shoulders fall. He sighed. "I don't have anything to wear." He reached over and pulled out the last blue shirt, showing to Sadik as proof.

The Turkish man didn't even seem surprised. He lifted Demeter, put her to the side and got to his feet. "C'mon, let's go."

"Go?"

"To my apartment. You can borrow something of mine. I mean, I'm a little bigger than you but it's not like you have anything else to wear." He started walking away, confident that Heracles would bend to his generosity. "And you're welcome."

* * *

><p>In his apartment Sadik displayed a sleek, black suit to Heracles, it must have been ironed it was so crisp, and he'd even hung the tie, undershirt, and socks with it. His organization amazed his neighbour greatly – like, Heracles' eyes were twinkling.<p>

It was the most perfect suit he'd ever seen.

"You wanna borrow this one?" Sadik asked setting it down next to Heracles.

He turned on his heels, back to his wardrobe, and started sifting through the colour coordinated clothes. "I don't know, I have more stuff ... but if you can't find anything you like you can try Sears."

Unhooking a few more suits he turned to face Heracles again and ...

"What the hell?! When did you put that on?!"

He was already dressed in the first suit Sadik had presented. Heracles swivelled in front of the mirror, shamelessly checking himself out. He did a bit of a hair flip and grinned. "I look hot."

"How humble of you," Sadik snorted sarcastically. He put the other suits back and sat on his bed, watching the Greek. "It does look good on you, you wearing that one?"

Heracles nodded. "Yes. My psipsina will think I'm ..." Cue spotlight! Sparkles! More sparkles! Mr. Karpusi needs to be shining! Edward Cullen up in this bitch! Perfect! And ... ACTION!

Heracle's smirked. "Absolutely flawless."

Sadik burst out laughing. "You're an idiot, Heracles Karpusi, y'know that?"

They laughed together, like real friends. And You know what, neither of them cared that maybe, just maybe, this could be the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

><p>Sadik pulled up along the curb in front of the Cat Cafe. Heracles was with him, he'd begged the man for a ride. And Sadik really couldn't say no, not after the how well things went the night before.<p>

"Aren't you too early?" He asked.

Heracles shrugged. "Things have to be perfect ... I just want to make sure." He yawned. He was so tired. _Curse the morning_.

Sadik unlocked the doors and gave the other a sympathetic look. He'd never seen him so insistent or dedicated to anything. "Well don't push yourself too much. And try not to get any cat hair on my suit."

Heracles nodded. He opened the car door and produced a small smile. "Thanks," he muttered and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah ... no problem." Sadik yawned and drove off.

Upon entering the cafe Heracles saw the Cat Lady, she was laying faux candles down on the tables along with plastic, red roses in thin glass vases. Instead of the usual bright lights, the bulbs were dim, shading the area over with a romantic ambiance. Every where he looked there was something red or pink or just lovey-dovey, but it didn't look bad – not tacky at all to his surprise.

He was actually kind of pleased.

The girl turned around, she gave Heracles a huge, toothy smile. "Hi!"

Heracles waved. "It looks great."

She stood, dusting off something Heracles couldn't see, and put her hands on her hips. "I know right? I've been here since ... well ... I don't know, but the sun wasn't up yet!"

The Greek man simply bobbed his head up and down. He walked around the Cat Cafe slowly, inspecting everything. It was all so perfect. The only thing that could make it any better would be cat waiters, but that was pushing it.

"Um, if you're wondering, I closed off a section for you and your date. If you want to see."

Whether or not he did she was already headed to said area.

Heracles followed her with his eyes to a spot near the back of the cafe. It was curtained off ... just like his dream. He couldn't help the warm feeling of delight that shot through him. Heracles joined her just as she pulled the curtain back.

There wasn't a very big difference between this area and the rest of the cafe, but he didn't care. It was closed off and there was more than enough room for the both of them. That was nice enough.

"Thank you ..." he said.

"Hehe, it's all good. The least I can do for a frequent, yeah?"

"Yeah ..."

The Cat Lady undid her bun and re-did it. "There's still some other things to take care of, it'd be well appreciated if I could get some help." She poked him and he looked at her. "Yes you. I know your date doesn't start for a few hours, buddy and I still have to put the cakes and stuff in the display cases."

It was the least he could do. He shrugged. "Alright."

She gave the taller man a satisfied look and thanked him gratefully before they got to work.

=(OwO)=

It was Friday morning and Kiku Honda was leaving the house early. He had no class that day so he had no reason to get a ride anywhere – and he'd never been so thankful. Kiku just really did not want to have to face Matthew, and he was afraid that bumping into Alfred might mean an awkward conversation between them, so he was already headed to the Cat Cafe. He'd just text the brothers that he'd left early and let Heracles know when he got there.

Kiku was carrying the cat stuffed toy that he bought for Heracles. It was gift wrapped now, with a cute bow and everything. He really did hope that the Greek man would like it.

Rounding the corner he got to the bus stop and waited patiently for the bus to come.

The memory of Matthew and Gilbert continued to occupy his mind, following it was the set-in-stone proclamation that he was going to move out.

He'd thought a lot about it. He couldn't go back to Yong Soo's – that just wasn't possible – and he didn't know of any other places he could stay save a hotel, or maybe a motel.

The gloom set around Kiku like bees to a flower.

Maybe he'd just apply for housing at the school.

* * *

><p>When the Kiku got to the Cat Cafe he was surprised to see how fancy it looked. Nothing compared to what he'd imagined simply because it was a cafe forabout cats.

_Maybe they are having a theme day_, he thought as he opened the door.

Inside, cats hopped from little jungle gyms, they played with little toys and each other while people spoke with one another, or just to the felines that surrounded them. At the counter Kiku noticed a certain brown haired Greek man wearing an apron and chatting away happily with one of the customers.

His mouth fell open slightly. Heracles.

Looked.

So.

Good.

Kiku bit his bottom lip. He didn't even know he was nervous. A few seconds ago he wasn't nervous. But he now was nervous. Damn nervous.

Kiku looked back at the door. It would be a perfect time to run ... He was sure Heracles wouldn't mind too much if he just didn't show. ... Oh, but he couldn't do that. It wouldn't be right.

So taking a deep, shaky, nervous-as-hell breath, he walked – or more like stumbled – over to the counter.

"Heracles?"

The Greek man turned his head toward Kiku. His green eyes met with brown and he smiled. "Kiku..."

"ME!" A girl next to him with a messy bun squealed. "Hey there, Heracles' date – Kiku, right? Anyway, hey!" She poked Heracles. "Thanks again for the help, and good luck." She winked at Heracles and Kiku and pushed Heracles from behind the counter. "Go get 'im, tiger."

Kiku could have sworn he saw Heracles blush a bit before swatting her hands away. He untied the apron, revealing a suit underneath, and offered a hand a to Kiku. "Ready?"

Kiku's heart was pounding in his ears. "h-hai." He took Heracles' hand. "Ready."

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

**I told you they would meet! =D The date'll just happen next chapter, along with some other things =u= but I can't tell you that. **

**I cut the chapter off here just because I thought that maybe the lot of you would have an idea as to what should happen – discussion topics etc. I do have my own idea but, heck, let's make this more interactive! =D **

**Anyway! Thanks to all of you who read and commented! **


End file.
